Confusion
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: YAOI / LEMON. Le premier juge des Enfers se voit prendre des congés, imposés par Hadès lui-même. Pourquoi ? Parce que son juge n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Rhadamanthe se retrouve au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et cela ne le ravit pas, mais il n'a pas le choix, Hadès l'empêche même de rentrer aux enfers !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous. **

**Il parait que cette semaine c'est l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe et pour cette occasion je publie cette fic.**

**Je posterai un chapitre par jour jusqu'à vendredi. Bonne lecture...**

**Je tiens à signaler que les personnages et l'univers n'appartiennent qu'à Masami KURUMADA.**

**YAOI / LEMON**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Le Premier juge des Enfers venait de juger la dernière âme de la journée. Il était retourné dans son bureau afin de rédiger ses rapports et remplir les registres. Il avait donné congé à Valentine. Il voulait rester seul, au calme pour terminer mais il ne travaillait pas. Il se tenait debout face à la fenêtre, les bras derrière son dos, sa main gauche tenait son poignet droit. Pas que la vue soit exceptionnelle mais cela lui permettait de s'évader. Il resta, là, près d'une heure sans bouger, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il soupirait à intervalle régulier, comme s'il voulait se libérer d'un poids. Mais quel poids ? Il n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'être ainsi. Quelque chose le tracassait, le minait au plus profond de son être. Cela ne pouvait pas être à cause de ses maudits rêves ? Si ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la lourde porte de son bureau, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

— Entrez ! dit sèchement le juge sans se retourner.

— Le Seigneur Hadès vous fait demander, fit un garde genou à terre et la tête baissée en guise de déférence.

Rhadamanthe se retourna, enfin, et regarda ou plutôt toisa le sous-Spectre venu le déranger. Le messager déglutit difficilement, se demandant s'il avait manqué de respect d'une quelconque manière à ce juge craint de tous.

— Tu peux disposer ! lâcha la Wyvern.

Le garde quitta les lieux avec discrétion, tandis que Rhadamanthe rangeait son bureau avant de se rendre au Palais du Souverain des Enfers.

00OOO00

La lourde porte de la salle du Trône des Enfers s'ouvrit. Le juge pénétra dans la pièce et s'avança jusqu'au milieu. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant son Souverain, et ne se releva que lorsque le Dieu l'y invita.

— Rhadamanthe, je t'ai fait demander car je m'inquiète pour Pandore, commença Hadès.

La Wyvern haussa les sourcils et prit un air interrogateur. Hadès sourit et reprit.

— Elle semble si triste, que c'est donc t-il passé entre vous ?

— Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je souhaite aborder avec vous, mon Seigneur, répondit respectueusement le premier juge.

— Je me doutais que tu répondrais cela mais je te le redemande. Que s'est-il passé ? insista le Dieu.

Rhadamanthe prit une profonde inspiration, se redressa et marcha vers l'une des fenêtres de l'endroit. Pandore était la soeur de son Seigneur il était normal qu'il s'inquiète. Il se décida à lui répondre.

— Disons, qu'elle s'est aperçue qu'elle m'aime plus que je ne tiens à elle.

— Lui en as-tu parlé ?

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Tu devrais lui dire, vous vous sentiriez mieux tous les deux.

— Vous avez surement raison.

— Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Hadès.

Le juge se retourna vers la Divinité, oui il y avait autre chose mais il n'était pas enclin à dévoiler ses songes pour le peu étranges qui le tourmentaient depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Vous avez raison, mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

— Et bien, soit ! Mais je te demande de parler à Pandore. Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le coeur même si cela la fait souffrir. Je m'occuperais d'elle. Et tu vas prendre quelques jours de repos.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de repos !

— Tu as vu la tête que tu as ?

La Wyvern soupira et répondit qu'il dormait à peine quelques heures par nuit depuis plusieurs semaines. Hadès en conclut que ce qui tourmentait son juge devait être bien plus important qu'il ne le supposait. Il fallait beaucoup pour déstabiliser son juge. Le Dieu des Enfers insista pour qu'il prenne quelques jours de congés afin de régler le tourment qui le rongeait. Le juge dut accepter à contre-coeur.

Hadès congédia son premier juge, lui disant qu'il devait se préparer à quitter les Enfers pour quelques temps. Qu'il avait le reste de la journée et toute la nuit pour décider d'un endroit, sinon c'est lui qui trancherait et que cela risquerait de ne pas lui plaire.

De retour dans son Palais, Rhadamanthe se mit à réfléchir. Où aller ? Il décida, au bout d'une bonne heure, de remettre sa réflexion à plus tard. Pour l'heure, il devait s'acquitter d'une corvée : parler à Pandore.

00OOO00

— Rhadamanthe, je suis heureuse que tu me rendes visite, avoua la jeune femme en sautant au cou de son amant.

— J'ai à te parler, Pandore.

A ces mots, la cadette d'Hadès fit un pas en arrière. Son visage passa de la joie à l'incompréhension. Le regard planté dans celui de Pandore, le Juge ne cilla pas.

— Il n'est plus nécessaire de nous voir. Je me suis pas amoureux de toi, ajouta t-il presque las.

— Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas ! supplia presque la jeune femme.

— Tu le sais parfaitement. Tu es amoureuse de moi, alors que je ne t'aime pas, cingla la Wyvern en quittant les lieux.

La pauvre Pandore tomba à genoux, les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage blême. Elle se doutait bien que son amant ne l'aimait pas aussi fort qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il est vrai que Rhadamanthe avait été dur, mais il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Mieux valait lui dire de but en blanc. Et puis il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tergiverser.

C'était pour le juge, une bonne chose de faite. Peut-être que maintenant il pourrait se concentrer sur ses rêves pour le moins étranges. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il prépara quelques affaires qu'il plaça dans un sac de voyage. Caleçons, chaussettes, t-shirts, jean's, pulls, un costume complet, sa tenue d'entrainement et tout le nécessaire de toilette. Mais il ne savait toujours pas où aller. L'Angleterre ?

— Non, il y fait froid et il pleut en cette saison, Rhadamanthe laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Et puis, je déteste cet endroit !

Laissant son sac où il était - sur son lit - il se rendit dans le salon et se servit un verre de sa boisson favorite qu'il ingurgita cul-sec. Il aimait cette sensation de se brûler la gorge en avalant le breuvage.

00OOO00

Le lendemain, le premier juge se rendit au Palais d'Hadès pour l'informer du lieu où il comptait séjourner. Mais, il ne savait toujours pas. Il n'avait jamais pris de congés, comment pourrait-il savoir où partir ?

Hadès dut trancher, mais cela ne l'étonna pas. Il décida d'envoyer son juge en Grèce, là où le soleil brillait, là où la mer s'échouait sur les plages de sable.

— Tu séjourneras donc au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

— Monseigneur ! Je refuse d'aller là-bas, s'insurgea Rhadamanthe. La paix est peut-être signée mais les tensions sont palpables.

— Et bien soit tu y vas, soit tu vas dans ton pays natal !

La Wyvern ne voulait aller ni chez Athéna ni dans son pays. Aussi, il tenta quelque chose.

— Dans ce cas, je ne vais nul part. Je n'ai nullement besoin de ces congés.

— Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Même ton cosmos est instable. Ces vacances te seront profitables et tu pourras aussi régler ton problème de sommeil. Alors ? La chaleur ou l'humidité ? questionna le Dieu.

Résigné, le juge opta pour la Grèce, tant qu'à prendre des vacances autant que ce soit au soleil. Shion fut prévenu de son arrivée et ce fut le début des congés de Rhadamanthe. Enfin, pour lui cela ressemblait plus à une corvée….

00OOO00

Quelques heures plus tard, le premier juge d'Hadès arriva au Sanctuaire et fut reçu par Shion. Rhadamanthe n'avait que pour bagage, son sac et sa mauvaise humeur.

— Soit le Bienvenu, Rhadamanthe, dit Shion en accueillant le Spectre.

— Merci ! répondit-il simplement.

— Hadès m'a fait prévenir de ton arrivée et de ton envie de rester un moment pour prendre du repos, mais je doute que tu sois vraiment enchanté d'être ici. Je ne trompe ?

— Non, tu as raison.

Devant l'attitude plus que fermée de son invité, le Pôpe n'insista pas davantage et le fit conduire dans une petite maisonnette qui avait été préparé à son intention. Elle se trouvait non loin de la montée des douze temples. Shion avait pensé que cela serait mieux pour leur invité s'il avait de l'intimité.

La petite maison avait été nettoyé et aménagé pour recevoir un invité tel que lui. Dans la pièce principale, les tentures qui décoraient les fenêtres étaient beige ainsi que les coussins qui se trouvaient sur le canapé en cuir couleur chocolat. Les murs étaient blanc et les poutres étaient restées apparentes, les boiseries des fenêtres et les portes étaient teintées dans une lazure chêne foncé. Les meubles semblaient être en hêtre clair pour trancher avec le foncé du canapé et des boiseries.

Le grand blond pénétra dans la chambre où il jeta négligemment son sac sur le lit deux places et s'assied dessus. Il observa la pièce. Rien à voir avec la sienne à Caïna. Celle-ci était bien plus simple. Mis à part le lit, il y avait une armoire - suffisamment grande pour contenir toutes ses affaires - et une petite table de chevet prés du couchage. Un petit bureau et une chaise trônaient également dans cette pièce. Pour trancher avec les murs blancs, les meubles étaient en bois foncés.

Rhadamanthe soupira lourdement. Vraiment, il n'avait pas envie d'être ici et aurait préféré rester au Cocyte, dans son Palais. Quitte à y rester enfermé. Mais, il était ici et devait maintenant faire avec. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? De plus, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les Chevaliers d'Athéna et les tensions entres les camps étaient encore palpables.

Et puis, il y avait ces rêves étranges qu'il faisait pratiquement chaque nuit depuis des semaines. Songes qu'il ne saisissait pas. Non pas qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il s'y passait, au contraire, mais il ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il rêvait d'un homme, de ce Chevalier qui plus est. Le pire pour lui c'était le genre du rêve. Erotique. Sensuel. Electrisant. Enivrant.

A chaque réveil, il était en sueur. A chaque réveil, il se demandait pourquoi. A chaque réveil, il devait prendre une douche froide pour calmer sa libido. Il était pourtant hétéro. Il avait mis dans son lit un bon nombres de femmes mais jamais d'homme. Il n'avait même jamais pensé à en mettre un dans son lit. Alors pourquoi celui-là hantait-il ses nuits ?

00OOO00

Vers dix-huit heures trente, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maisonnette. Rhadamanthe avait profité de ce premier jour de repos pour faire une petite sieste récupératrice - cela faisait des années que cela ne lui avait pas été permis - puis avait rangé ses affaires dans l'armoire de la chambre. Lorsqu'il entendit le coup résonner sur la porte en bois, il était en train de lire un livre qu'il avait pris au hasard dans la bibliothèque qui trônait dans le salon. Un roman policier de Ruth Rendell : Le Lac des Ténèbres [*]. Ce livre ne l'intéressait pas vraiment mais cela lui avait fait passer le reste de l'après midi. Le juge ferma le roman tout en y laissant un marque page, après tout il aurait peut-être l'occasion de le terminer. Puis, il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

L'homme qui se tenait face à la Wyvern semblait troublé. Il avait du mal à articuler. C'était un garde. Rien qu'à ses vêtements, le premier juge des Enfers le sut. Le messager portait une tunique simple bardée de protections qui semblaient plus que ridicules à ses yeux. Rhadamanthe supposa que c'était à cause de son statut aux Enfers qu'il impressionnait le garde.

— Le Grand Pôpe Shion vous fait savoir que si vous le désirez, vous pouvez vous joindre à lui ainsi qu'à tous les Golds pour le dîner de ce soir, annonça l'homme en fixant le sol.

— Très bien, remercie-le et dis-lui que je viendrais.

— Le dîner sera servi vers vingt-heures. Souhaitez-vous que je revienne afin de vous guider ? demanda t-il hésitant.

— Je pense que cela sera inutile. Vingt-heures, donc.

Le garde fit une révérence à Rhadamanthe puis regagna le Palais pour confirmer la présence de leur invité pour le dîner. Le juge, quant à lui, regarda sa montre et décida de se préparer. Aussi, il alla prendre des vêtements propres dans l'armoire de la chambre et alla prendre une douche. Une bonne demi heure plus tard, il était fin prêt. Il n'avait pourtant guère l'envie de se rendre à ce dîner qui promettait d'être tendu par rapport à sa présence et il supposait également que cela serait très pompeux. Cependant il avait prit sur lui, lorsque le garde était venu lui apporter l'invitation et qu'il l'avait accepté. Les tensions entre les différents Sanctuaires étaient palpables et la paix était en équilibre. C'est pour ne pas engendrer de discordes supplémentaires, qu'il avait accepté de se rendre au Palais.

00OOO00

Cela devait bien faire un peu plus d'une heure que Rhadamanthe errait dans le Sanctuaire à la recherche du chemin qui menait au Palais. Il commençait à fortement à s'énerver. Pourquoi avait-il refusé que ce fichu garde l'accompagne ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce fichu dîner ? Plus il s'énervait et plus son cosmos s'enflammait. Depuis le Palais, il était ressentit par tous les Golds ainsi que par le Pôpe.

— Je pense que notre invité à quelques problèmes pour nous rejoindre, ironisa Shion.

— Il n'avait qu'à pas refuser que le messager lui serve de guide ! intervint Milo.

— Il est bien trop fier pour l'admettre, dit à son tour Mû.

— Cela suffit ! les interrompit gentiment Shion. Quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller le récupérer avant qu'il ne dévaste tout le Sanctuaire ?

Aucun des Golds n'avaient envie de se déplacer pour ce juge imbus de lui-même au point de refuser de l'aide. Un silence lourd de sens emplissait la pièce. Personne n'avait bougé.

— Bien ! Puisque personne ne veux aller aider notre invité, ce sera Kanon qui ira ! trancha le Pôpe.

— Hein ! C'est hors de question, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul ! Ce n'est plus un gosse…

— Kanon, tu y vas et tu le ramènes en bon état ! reformula Shion.

— Shion ? Tu es sûr de vouloir envoyer mon frère ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Il n'est pas diplomate et il est, comment dire ? Incontrôlable ! dit Saga.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison. Dans ce cas, Camus tu iras également.

Fidèle à lui-même le Verseau resta complètement transparent à cette nouvelle. Camus se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Kanon ne voulait pas y aller mais se résigna. Il rattrapa Camus sur le parvis du Palais. Ensembles, ils descendirent les marches interminables qui passaient par tous les temples. En intensifiant légèrement leurs cosmos, ils localisèrent rapidement l'endroit où avait échoué le juge des Enfers et le rejoignirent assez vite.

— Tu veux une carte pour t'aider à trouver ton chemin, cingla Kanon à l'intention de Rhadamanthe.

— Kanon ! s'insurgea le Verseau. Essayes d'être un peu plus diplomate, veux-tu ? Tu n'es plus un gosse !

Le Juge se retourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés et l'air rageur.

— Je ne vous ai rien de demandé, il me semble !

— Shion nous envoie te chercher, nous t'attendions, expliqua Camus.

Les trois hommes se mirent en route dans une ambiance disons….. pesante. D'autant que Rhadamanthe se trouvait juste à quelques pas de l'objet de ses fantasmes mais il l'agaçait au plus haut point. Kanon ne faisait que ricaner, se moquant de lui ouvertement. Heureusement que Camus était là pour temporisé, un peu, car avec Kanon c'était plutôt difficile.

Leur arrivée dans la salle à manger du Palais ne passa pas inaperçue. Le juge le plus craint des Enfers se fit chahuter et cela lui déplut fortement. Personne aux Enfers n'osait le faire. Alors évidement, la colère le gagna. Shion intervint au bon moment, demandant à tous de reprendre leur calme. Après tout, Rhadamanthe n'avait pas l'habitude d'évoluer seul au Sanctuaire. Mû, Shaka et Saga furent les premiers à s'excuser de leur comportement à tous.

Après cette arrivée peu glorieuse pour le juge des Enfers, le repas put commencer et l'ambiance s'adoucit. L'invité put se détendre à son tour pour le plus grand soulagement du Pôpe. Parfois son regard s'égarait vers Kanon. Il le détaillait discrètement. Il dut admettre qu'il était plutôt bel homme mais comparé à une femme …. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il rêvait de lui. Ou plutôt pourquoi il fantasmait sur lui. En plus, le second gémeaux n'était pas franchement le genre de personne qu'il appréciait en général. Il était bien trop excentrique mais il reconnaissait qu'il avait tout de même réussit à manipuler un Dieu et que cette partie de sa personnalité lui plaisait.

Il remarqua également que Kanon ne le regardait jamais, bien trop occupé à discuter avec Milo. Ils riaient ensemble, surement à cause de son stupide sens de l'orientation. Cela l'agaça. Il observa chacun des Chevaliers présents. Il n'y avait que les Golds. Shura lui avait dit que les Bronzes étaient au Japon avec Athéna qui avait besoin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les affaires Kido. Cela lui convenait.

A la fin de la soirée, Camus et Milo se proposèrent pour raccompagner leur invité qui accepta, cette fois, pour éviter d'errer dans le Sanctuaire comme une âme en peine. Le regard du juge s'égara sur les mains enlacées de ses deux guides. Il sembla surpris.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Milo.

— …. Je.. j'ignorais que vous …, Rhadamanthe ne savait pas comment terminer se phrase.

— Que nous étions ensemble, intervint le Français en regardant son amant.

— Oui ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, tout le monde est au courant. On ne se cache pas, reprit le Scorpion.

— Bien que je préfère rester discret, fit Camus en se noyant une fois de plus dans le regard bleu de son tendre ami.

— Oui, je le sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te prendre la main lors de nos promenades nocturnes, sourit Milo.

— Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls. T'es-tu demandé si cela n'allait pas gêner Rhadamanthe ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas Camus, cela ne me dérange en rien. Je suis simplement surpris, c'est tout !

— Surpris ? reprit le Verseau.

— Lors du dîner, Milo avait l'air tellement proche de ce crétin…..

— Crétin ? Mais de qui parles-tu ? interrogea Camus.

— Ce gémeaux de pacotille qui était avec toi lorsque tu es venu me chercher.

Rhadamanthe prenait un risque en répondant à cette question, mais il voulait savoir. Mais savoir quoi en fait ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce minable hante ses pensées ?

— Tu parles de Kanon ? On est ami, oui mais rien de plus. J'ai été le premier à l'accepter dans l'ordre des Golds après qu'il ait rejoint Athéna. Mon coeur ne bat que pour mon glaçon, conclut le Scorpion en serrant davantage la main de son amant, bien qu'en cet instant il aurait voulu lui voler un baiser.

Camus ne dit rien mais il se demanda pourquoi Rhadamanthe souhaitait en savoir plus sur la relation entre Milo et Kanon et pourquoi il ressentait un petit quelque chose d'étrange dans son cosmos.

— Tu pensais que j'étais avec Kanon ? reprit Milo.

— Oui …. non… En fait, je ne sais pas ! Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas.

— Tu es bizarre, qu'est que tu as ? demanda Milo.

— Ce n'est rien ! Rien d'important en tout cas, murmura t-il plus pour lui que pour ses guides.

Camus et Milo s'entre-regardèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas le comportement de Rhadamanthe. Il semblait perdu, lui le plus farouche juge des Enfers.

— Si tu veux parler de quoique ce soit, nous serons là. Si tu le souhaites bien sûr, lui proposa alors le Verseau.

— Merci, mais il n'y a vraiment rien.

Les trois hommes étaient enfin arrivé près de la maisonnette où logeait le Spectre. Aussi, il prit congé des Golds et les remercia comme il se devait. C'était peut-être un Spectre d'Hadès mais il connaissait les bonnes manières.

— Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, et encore désolé pour mes indiscrétions.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Souhaites-tu te joindre à nous demain pour l'entrainement ? demanda Camus.

— Ce serait avec plaisir….

— Nous viendrons te chercher, reprit rapidement Milo. Vers sept heures trente, c'est ok ?

— Oui, merci. A demain.

A suivre…..

[*] : Source Wikipédia : _**Le Lac des ténèbres**_ — _The Lake of Darkness_ dans l'édition originale britannique — est un roman policier publié par Ruth Rendell en 1980.


	2. Chapter 2

**RaR : **

**Yune : Merci d'avoir lu et commenté ce premier chapitre, ainsi que pour les compliments que tu y laisses. C'est qu'il suffit de suivre les escaliers pour se retrouver dan sale Sanctuaire, mais j'aime à croire qu'il est bien plus grand et complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Et puis, j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour que le blond s'égare ;D. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Ses mains suivaient les courbes de ce corps offert, laissant dans son sillage des minuscules boutons de chair. Les muscles se tendirent. Des gémissements se firent entendre. Des plaintes lascives retentirent. La chaleur des corps se répandait dans la pièce. Une sorte de moiteur les recouvrait. Ils ondulaient ensemble, dans un même mouvement. Rhadamanthe se délectait de ce corps alangui qui se tourna pour lui faire face. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il était avec lui. Kanon.

Le juge s'éveilla en sursaut, en sueur et dans un état second. Sa libido aussi était réveillée, pour son plus grand malheur. Le souffle court, il se leva. Il voulait se rafraichir sous une douche bienfaitrice. Les deux mains posées sur la faïence face à lui, la tête penchée en avant il laissa l'eau froide s'écouler sur son dos. Il soupirait à intervalles réguliers. Sa respiration ralentit et au bout d'une bonne demi heure son corps cessa de lui faire mal.

Après avoir enfilé sa tenue d'entrainement, qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir emporté, il se prépara une tasse de café bien fort. Il avait encore en mémoire les sensations et les émotions qu'il avait ressenti via ce rêve. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'un songe aussi réel, aussi fort en excitation. Serait-ce parce qu'il est près de lui ? Il n'était pourtant pas homme à se laisser porter par ses sentiments. Au contraire même, il n'en avait que faire. Mais là, c'était d'un homme dont il s'agissait et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela.

A peine eut-il terminé le breuvage foncé qui refroidissait dans le fond de sa tasse qu'il entendit des coups dans la porte d'entrée. Il alla ouvrir.

— Salut, tu es prêt ? demanda Milo enjoué.

— Oui.

Milo était venu seul pour guider Rhadamanthe dans le dédale de chemins du Sanctuaire. Camus, lui, s'était rendu directement aux arènes. Lorsque le gardien du huitième temple et le Spectre arrivèrent sur place, Mû et Angelo s'affrontaient sans armures et sans cosmos pour le plus grand étonnement du juge. Ils prirent place dans les gradins près de Camus qui le salua.

— Alors Milo, tu joues à la nounou ? persifla Kanon.

— Kanon ! Ca suffit maintenant, fit Saga en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je suis désolé du comportement de mon frère, ajouta le Gémeaux en titre en s'adressant au juge.

— C'est bon, Saga. Merci. Tu n'es en rien responsable de son comportement puéril, dit le juge en regardant le Gémeaux. Je ne réponds jamais aux imbéciles qui pensent être le centre du monde.

Alors que Shura, Aphrodite et Dohko se retenaient de rire ouvertement et que les autres pouffèrent de rire sournoisement, Kanon était resté une minute debout sans bouger, bouche-bée. Puis il reprit doucement pieds.

— Non mais pour qui tu te prends, juge de pacotille ? reprit Kanon qui commençait à s'énerver face à l'attitude de Rhadamanthe.

Mais le Spectre ne répondit pas à ce type qui l'énervait furieusement. Plus il le voyait, plus il se demandait pourquoi il rêvait ainsi de lui toutes les nuits. Il voyait le second Gémeaux comme une plaie ouverte prête à suinter et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le juge revint sur le combat que se livrait Mû et Angelo, délaissant totalement le cadet des gémeaux.

Kanon n'avait pas vraiment réagit, et s'en voulait. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser faire de la sorte et encore moins devant un ennemi tel que lui. Aussi, il décida de se reprendre et vite pour ne pas paraitre ridicule, surtout devant ses frères d'armes qui ne sont pas habitués à le voir plier sans rien dire.

— Moi je considère que si tu ne me réponds pas c'est que j'ai raison. Et si tu ne supportes pas d'avoir tort, tu peux toujours repartir d'où tu viens ! articula le second Gémeaux tout en serrant les points.

Dans l'arène, les deux Golds s'affrontaient encore sans savoir ce qui se passait dans les gradins. De son côté, Rhadamanthe serra les dents mais décida de ne toujours pas répliquer. C'était, cependant, sans compter sur Kanon et son sale caractère.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas répondre ! Bien ! Alors que penses-tu d'une revanche ? Après tout je t'ai battu durant la guerre, ricana haut et fort le second des Gémeaux.

— Kanon ! Ca suffit maintenant ! s'énerva Saga.

— Oui, Kanon laisse-le ! Tu sais aussi bien que nous qu'il est difficile de se retrouver ici, intervint Milo.

— Peu importe ! Il est trop sûr de lui, arrogant et méprisant. Une bonne leçon ne lui fera pas de mal, dit Kanon en se dirigeant vers l'arène.

Le Bélier et le Cancer, qui avaient sentit le cosmos de Kanon augmenter dangereusement, avaient interrompu leur entrainement, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il virent le Gold debout, se dirigeant vers eux, ils comprirent. Arrivé en bas des marches des gradins, Kanon se retourna. Il constata que le blond ne le suivait pas.

— Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu refuses de combattre. Aurais-tu peur de m'affronter une nouvelle fois ? persifla le Gold.

Ne pouvant plus continuer à ignorer cet intriguant et ne souhaitant pas passer pour un lâche. Rhadamanthe se leva et rejoignit le chevalier d'Athéna dans l'arène désertée, à présent, par les deux précédents combattants. Sans un mot, le juge contourna son « ennemi » et alla se placer au centre du terrain d'entrainement du Sanctuaire. De son côté, Kanon fanfaronna de plus belle lorsqu'il vit enfin le blond se lever. Ses amis tentèrent de le décourager une nouvelle fois, argumentant le fait que Shion n'admettrait pas ce duel et que si Athéna et Hadès venaient à le savoir cela pourrait leur nuire à tous. Le cadet des Gémeaux n'en eut cure et rejoignit le juge.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles. Ils s'observaient. Ils se jaugeaient. L'atmosphère était devenue très lourde. Dans les gradins plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Les Golds se demandaient comment cela allait se terminer. Certains se demandaient pourquoi Shion n'était pas encore intervenu. Alors que d'autres étaient pressés de voir ces deux hommes combattre.

Rhadamanthe détailla l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il paraissait semblable à celui qui hantait ses nuits. Sa tunique bleue ne mettait pas vraiment en valeur ses yeux vert ni les formes saillantes de son torse. Seul son pantalon beige serré montrait les contours puissants de ses cuisses et de ses mollets. Sa chevelure azur lui tombait jusqu'aux reins, elle était bien plus longue en réalité que dans ses songes. Et comme dans ceux-ci, en cet instant, il avait une envie folle d'y faire glisser ses doigts, de gouter à sa peau amer. Il se voyait l'enlacer, l'embrasser fougueusement, lui faire l'amour comme il l'avait fait si souvent dans ses fantasmes. Sa respiration s'accélérait, son corps commençait à réagir. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne sinon il était perdu. Surtout si Kanon attaquait.

De son côté, le cadet des jumeaux scruta le juge. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son regard s'était arrêté sur lui. Depuis leur résurrection, il l'avait pourtant vu à plusieurs reprises mais là, dans sa tenue d'entrainement, il lui sembla différent. Rhadamanthe portait un pantalon moulant noir et une tunique violette sans manche, genre débardeur. Cela tranchait avec la couleur de ses yeux et de sa chevelure. Il avait un peu de mal à voir ses formes sous son vêtement même si grâce à la ceinture qu'il portait le tissus lui collait à la peau. Deux questions lui parvinrent : pourquoi détaillait-il ainsi le juge ? Pourquoi l'observait-il comme une proie à mettre dans son lit ? Car c'était cela, il le voulait non pas parce qu'il était amoureux de lui mais par supériorité. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa.

Le juge était énervé, de cela Kanon était sûr et il en jubilait, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Spectre le dévisageait de la sorte. Rhadamanthe semblait absent, ses yeux le fixaient, il était immobile. Kanon en eut assez de cette situation et s'élança vers son ennemi pour lui donner un premier coup de poing qui fut esquivé in-extremis par le Spectre qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur. A son tour, il assigna un uppercut à son adversaire qui fut suffisamment rapide pour éviter le coup.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes. Leur entrainement respectif leur ayant donné souffle, rapidité et force, on pouvait presque les considérer de force égale. Les coups pleuvaient sur l'arène centrale. Les Golds assis dans les gradins ne soufflaient pas un mot. Et les cosmos des deux hommes commencèrent à se faire ressentir.

— ARRETEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! s'écria le grand Pôpe, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée.

Shion venait d'arriver et se tenait entre les deux duellistes qui quittèrent instantanément leur position d'attaque. L'ex-Bélier était en colère, très en colère même. Son cosmos inondait tout le Sanctuaire.

— Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? demanda t-il en les observant tour à tour.

— Il s'agit juste d'un entraiment, Shion, tenta de s'expliquer Kanon.

— Ha, oui ! Alors pourquoi ai-je perçu vos cosmos jusqu'au Palais ? Dois-je préciser aussi qu'il n'y avait rien d'amical dans ce que j'ai ressentis ?

Le ton du grand Pôpe ne laissait aucun doute sur la colère qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

— Très bien ! Vous deux, montez au Palais au pas de course. Pas de téléportation, c'est compris ? Je vous surveille ! fit Shion à l'intention de Kanon et de Rhadamanthe. Vous attendez quoi, là ?

Les deux hommes se mirent en route. Kanon bougonna comme à son habitude alors que le Spectre, lui, rageait intérieurement de s'être laisser emporter de la sorte par un type comme lui. Maintenant, ils allaient subir les foudres du Pôpe et peut-être d'Hadès, et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

— Bien, maintenant qu'ils sont partis, que s'est-il passé ? interrogea l'ex-Bélier qui avait rejoint les Golds.

C'est Aphrodite qui prit la parole et qui détailla les faits.

— Je compte sur vous pour empêcher Kanon de recommencer, et de retenir Rhadamanthe. Je ne souhaite pas avoir de problème avec Hadès, ni avec Athéna d'ailleurs.

Tous les Chevaliers acquiescèrent, même si certains auraient préféré les laisser se débrouiller. Le Pôpe se téléporta jusqu'au parvis du Palais. Lorsqu'enfin le Gold et le Spectre arrivèrent, Shion les attendait de pied ferme, debout les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres.

— Suivez-moi ! ordonna t-il sèchement.

Shion se tenait debout derrière son bureau que l'on distinguait à peine tant il était envahit de dossiers divers. Le Spectre et le Gold se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la table de travail imposante du Pôpe et semblaient attendre une sentence. Le Juge des Enfers se sentait comme toutes ces âmes qu'il jugeait en permanence et cela l'affectait énormément. Qu'allait dire et faire Shion ?

— Très bien, je ne veux pas savoir lequel de vous deux à commencé. Bien que j'ai ma petite idée, ajouta le Pôpe en caressant son menton.

Kanon allait ouvrir la bouche mais Shion - comment il le sut, ça Kanon l'ignorait - étouffa le son qui allait s'échapper de sa gorge par un simple « silence » dit haut, fort et sec.

— Je n'ai pas encore terminé, Kanon et je te prierais de ne pas essayer de me donner d'excuses vaseuses ! C'est clair, grogna Shion en prenant place dans son siège.

Ledit Kanon ne tenta pas de répliquer et déglutit difficilement en se disant qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Les coudes posés sur le bureau, les mains jointes sous le menton, le Pôpe arbora de nouveau un sourire mystérieux. Ces orbes roses les observaient tour à tour. Le silence régnait.

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris tout à commencé hier parce que tu t'es égaré, dit Shion en s'adressant à Rhadamanthe qui serrait poings et dents.

Ne laissant, toujours, aucun d'eux prendre la parole l'ex-Bélier poursuivit rapidement.

— Kanon, tu n'es qu'un gamin irrécupérable. Les blagues ne sont drôles que lorsqu'elles sont courtes, sourit le Pôpe qui laissa sa colère redescendre. Il venait d'avoir une idée, une excellente idée même.

Le Gold et le Spectre n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre et se sentaient vraiment mal à l'aise. D'autant que Shion portait toujours sur ses lèvres cet étrange sourire. Que pouvait-il bien mijoter ? Kanon avait cessé de rire depuis un moment mais semblait rager intérieurement tout comme le Juge d' Hadès.

— Puisque vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux, poursuivit le Pôpe qui savait que ce n'était pas le cas, vous allez passer du temps ensemble.

Cette fois, Shion ne les retint pas de s'exprimer. Les deux homme se mirent à parler ensemble et pour une fois ils semblaient d'accord.

— Hein mais non ! On ne s'entend pas du tout ! s'écria le Gémeaux soutenu par Rhadamanthe.

— Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec cet imbécile, ajouta tout de même le Juge.

— Imbécile ? Non mais tu t'es regardé, sale rosbif !

— Crétin de bas étage !

— CA SUFFIT ! hurla presque Shion en se relevant et en posant ses deux mains sur son bureau. Kanon tu es en charge de guider Rhadamanthe durant le temps nécessaire pour qu'il puisse se diriger seul. Tu l'accompagneras partout. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

— Mais enfin Shion, tu ne peux pas me faire ! s'insurgea Kanon.

— Shion, je te suis reconnaissant mais je pense que cela sera inutile, tenta d'affirmer le Juge, et j'aurai l'impression d'être surveiller en permanence.

— Je comprends ton ressentit, Rhadamanthe, mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider et ce sera Kanon ! Apprenez à vous connaitre ? dit-il avec son sourire mystérieux.

— Qui vous voulez mais pas cet abruti ! réclama la Wyvern.

— Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? C'est ça ? Blaireau ! s'énerva le cadet des jumeaux.

Avant que la joute verbale ne continue et ne dérape encore plus, Shion trouva que ce moment était parfait pour leur annoncer LA bonne nouvelle, qui le faisait sourire depuis un moment.

— Vous allez cesser vos gamineries ! Puisque vous le prenez ainsi, vous allez cohabiter sous le même toit, le temps nécessaire.

Un brouhaha retentit dans le bureau du Pôpe. Le Gémeaux et la Wyvern parlaient en même temps. Ils ne voulaient pas habiter ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour une heure. Kanon enflamma légèrement son cosmos alors que Rhadamanthe commençait à maudire son son Seigneur de l'avoir envoyé ici.

— Mais enfin, Shion il n'y a qu'une seule chambre dans cette baraque ! Je vais dormir où, moi ? releva Kanon.

— Il y a bien un canapé, non ? Sinon vous pouvez tout aussi bien partager le lit, répondit le Pôpe avec son sourire mystérieux sur le coin des lèvres.

— Je refuse ! dirent en même temps le Juge et le Gold.

— Taisez-vous ! Organisez-vous, vous êtes des hommes il me semble. Il est évidement que cela commence dès maintenant, et sachez une chose : je vais vous surveiller ! Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau de Shion sans échanger un regard entre eux. Non seulement ils allaient devoir se supporter mais aussi vivre quelques temps sous le même toit. Encore fallait-il qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas. Les deux nouveaux colocataires savaient qu'il était peine perdue que d'essayer de dissuader Shion. Ils se mirent donc à avancer machinalement et entamèrent la longue descente des escaliers des temples, à pieds. Il semblerait que le Pôpe ait bloqué leurs cosmos afin qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement ni de téléportation. Rhadamanthe supposa que c'était pour les obliger à communiquer. Néanmoins, le Spectre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le Pôpe du Sanctuaire agissait ainsi.

Pendant l'interminable descente, leur peau luisait sous ce soleil de plomb. Ils n'échangèrent ni regards ni mots. Le silence les guidait. Chacun se perdait dans les méandres de ses pensées. Rageant contre l'autre et sur l'ex-Bélier.

Le Juge des Enfers se surprit à se remémorer son rêve du matin. Cela lui avait tellement semblé réel qu'il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressentit en se réveillant. Il avait eu chaud, très chaud même. Il se revoyait caresser son corps, laissant sur lui des sillons brûlant de désir. Il se revoyait se délecter de lui. Il se revoyait bouger en rythme, en lui. Enfin, il s'entendait et l'entendait gémir de bien être. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un rêve, mais ce qu'il avait ressentit jamais encore il ne l'avait éprouvé, même dans les bras réels d'une femme. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit attiré par lui ? Il n'était pas gay pourtant, mais il devait ouvrir les yeux. Son corps tout entier le voulait, et ne voulait plus que lui. Qu'adviendra t-il de lui, si Kanon se doute de quoique ce soit ?

Ce souvenir le troubla bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé puisqu'il avait cessé d'avancer et qu'il fixait, où plutôt il scrutait, Kanon avec un regard nouveau : celui de l'envie. C'est _sa_ voix qui le sortit de sa contemplation.

— Oï, qu'est ce tu fous ? s'impatienta le Gémeaux qui l'avait senti s'arrêter.

Kanon ne s'était même pas retourné et heureusement pour le Spectre car il ignorait la tête qu'il faisait en cet instant.

— Ouais, c'est bon j'arrive !

— Vu qu'on a pas le choix, je m'arrête chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires.

— Très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent le troisième temple. Rhadamanthe attendait sur le parvis que son nouveau colocataire ne revienne.

00OOO00

Dans le temple des Gémeaux.

— Que fais-tu, Kanon ? Tu déménages ? demanda Saga étonné de voir son jumeau fulminer en prenant ses affaires.

— Ouais ! C'est la super idée du siècle de Shion. Nous faire cohabiter, cet espèce de British à la noix et moi !

— Hein, mais pourquoi ?

— Ca doit être ma punition !

— Et comment penses-tu gérer cela ? s'inquiéta l'aîné qui connaissait son jumeau par coeur.

— Aucune idée, en plus il n'énerve comme c'est pas permis, répondit Kanon en serrant les points.

— Pourtant quand on le connait un peu, il n'as pas l'air si désagréable. Bon ok faut gratter un peu mais bon …..

— Ouais bah c'est pas toi qui va te le farcir non stop ! s'énerva le cadet en fermant son sac.

— Tu avoueras que tu l'as bien cherché, non ? sourit Saga en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour l'encourager.

Kanon émit un soupir de lassitude. Il reconnaissait aisément que son frère avait raison mais lui-même ignorait pourquoi il avait été aussi loin. Et maintenant, il en payait le prix, ainsi que Rhadamanthe.

— Mais au fait, ça sent bon ! affirma Kanon.

— Bah oui, merci. C'était mon tour de préparer le repas.

— Mince, désolé. L'autre m'attends dehors….., Saga ne laissa pas son frère terminer sa phrase.

— Quoi ! Mais tu aurais pu le faire rentrer, s'insurgea le Gémeaux en titre.

Décidément le cadet n'était qu'un gamin sans cervelle. Saga excusa le comportement de Kanon et invita la Wyvern à entrer.

— Merci Saga, dit-il simplement.

— De rien. J'ai préparé le déjeuné, il devrait y en avoir assez pour trois. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

— Avec plaisir, merci. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai guère le choix puisque je suis enchaîné à ton …. frère.

— Il m'a vaguement expliqué, je suis désolé pour vous, compatit l'aîné sans relever l'attaque de son hôte.

Le déjeuné se déroula dans une ambiance semi-glaciale. La Wyvern et le cadet ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Ils discutaient l'un et l'autre avec Saga qui semblait s'agacer de cette situation infantile.

— Shion à raison. Vous n'êtes que deux gosses, dit-il presque pour lui-même.

Les deux s'entre-regardèrent puis l'observèrent. Peut-être avait-il raison, tout comme Shion d'ailleurs. Ils faisaient partis de l'élite de leur caste respective et ils n'étaient pas capables de se tolérer, de se supporter.

00OOO00

Il leur fallait maintenant organiser leur cohabitation. Rhadamanthe décréta qu'il garderait l'unique chambre puisqu'il était invité au Sanctuaire et qu'il ne serait pas dans cette situation si Kanon n'avait pas joué au con. Kanon reconnut que le Juge des Enfers n'avait pas tort et plia, pour une fois. Il jeta négligemment son sac près du canapé qui, avec bonheur, était convertible. La fin d'après midi et la soirée s'annonçaient terriblement glaciales et ennuyeuses. Le Spectre et le Gold, qui n'avaient rien en commun à part cette coexistence forcée, n'avaient strictement rien à se dire.

Dans le courant de l'après midi, Kanon était avachi dans le canapé tandis que Rhadamanthe était installé dans l'un des fauteuils et avait repris la lecture, totalement inintéressante, du roman commencé la veille. Il avait finalement eu raison d'y laisser un marque-page. Avec des coups d'oeil répétés et surtout discrets, le Juge des Enfers reporta son attention sur le Gémeaux.

Kanon était en pleine contemplation du plafond de la maisonnette. Il se trouvait sur le dos, une jambe et un bras dans le vide. L'autre jambe était pliée de façon à ce que son pied soit sur l'assise du canapé et sa tête reposait sur l'accoudoir. Son deuxième bras semblait avoir été jeté négligemment sur son front. A intervalle régulier soit il soupirait bruyamment soit il geignait un " j'm'ennuiiiiiiiie ".

Au bout d'un moment, Rhadamanthe qui scrutait toujours Kanon, du moins son corps, n'en pouvait néanmoins plus d'entendre sa voix et ses plaintes. Il ferma bruyamment son livre. Le Gémeaux sursauta mais ne bougea pas, seule sa tête fit une rotation vers son colocataire qui se leva après avoir posé, tout aussi indiscrètement, le roman sur la table devant lui. Il avait l'air en rogne. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il fronça les sourcils. Kanon jubilait.

— Tu veux bien arrêter de te plaindre ? demanda calmement le Juge.

— T'es pas obligé d'écouter ! ironisa le concerné.

— Je te rappelle qu'on en est là à cause de TOI ! reprit la Wyvern en accentuant sa voix sur le dernier mot.

— On en est là car TU as eu la bonne idée de venir ici pour passer des vacances et que TU n'es pas capable d'aller quelque part sans te perdre comme l'idiot que tu es ! s'écria maintenant Kanon en se levant.

— Non mais je rêve ! C'est moi que tu traites d'idiot et tu peux me dire ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu regardes le plafond et tu te plains d'une situation que TU as crée. Et Oui, je me suis égaré et alors ? Ca ne fait pas de moi un idiot ! Vas faire un tour aux enfers pour voir si tu fais mieux que moi ! Clone mal confectionné !

— Ouais, bah je suis sûr de mieux me retrouver que toi, je te rappelle qu'on vous a latté sur votre terrain ! Et pour ton info personnelle je fais ce que je veux. Et si je veux glander et de faire chier, je le fait ! Et je ne suis pas un clone ! Rosbif décrépit.

— Très bien ! On sort ! répliqua l'invité du Sanctuaire.

— On sort !

A peine furent-ils dehors qu'ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre et entamèrent la revanche du matin. Chacun avait reçu le poing de l'autre. Kanon, dans l'oeil et Rhadamanthe, dans le ventre. Une broutille pour des gaillards comme eux. Ils se relevèrent aussitôt et reprirent leur position de combat. Mais le coup suivant ne put être donné ni par l'un ni par l'autre. Ils étaient bloqués par le cosmos puissant de Shion. Celui-ci usait de son pouvoir de télékinésiste pour les immobiliser depuis son bureau.

— Je vous ai pourtant bien dit que je vous surveillais, leur rappela t-il en limitant toujours leurs mouvements.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes, Shion, mais on ne se blaire pas ! se hasarda à dire le Gold.

— Si vous n'arrêtez pas, je vous enferme au Cap Sounion ! Alors vous décidez quoi ?

Ne souhaitant pour rien au monde remettre les pieds dans cet endroit qui ne lui rappelait que de très mauvais souvenir, Kanon décida de se calmer.

— Ok, Shion je ne rends ! céda t-il.

— Et toi Rhadamanthe ? interrogea le Pôpe.

— Très bien moi aussi, répondit l'intéressé sans conviction, mais en vu de la mine peut réjouie de son « ami » de galère il n'osa dire autre chose. Cet endroit devait être terrible pour que le Gémeaux renonce aussi vite.

— Je vois que vous devenez raisonnable mais encore une bagarre et je vous y envoie sans prévenir ! Est-ce bien clair, termina t-il en libérant ses proies.

Shion savait qu'il avait été dur surtout par rapport à Kanon, mais le plan mit en place avec Hadès le nécessitait.

— Shion, je rentrerais demain pour les Enfers, affirma le Juge.

— Désolé mon ami, mais Hadès compte sur moi pour te garder ici. Il m'a dit que tu avais une affaire à régler avant de rentrer. De plus, il t'as bloqué l'accès du Royaume des morts.

— Le Seigneur Hadès ne ferait jamais cela, s'énerva presque le Spectre.

— Et bien essaye de te téléporter ! suggéra le Pôpe.

Rhadamanthe essaya de retourner vers son Palais, mais il semblerait que Shion ait raison.

— Tssss !

— Amusez-vous bien ! ironisa Shion avant de rompre le contact.

Kanon observa le visage décomposé de son meilleur ennemi et ne put s'empêcher de le plaindre. Il ne pouvait même pas rentrer chez lui. Son Dieu le lui interdisait. Mais pourquoi ? Et cette affaire dont parlait l'ex-Bélier, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être. Pour la première fois, le Gémeaux se dit que le Juge avait peut-être des soucis et si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas vraiment été sympa. Cela faisait deux jours que Rhadamanthe était au Sanctuaire et cela faisait autant de temps qu'il le cherchait sans raisons apparentes. C'était plus fort que lui. Une pulsion incontrôlable le poussait à agir ainsi. Mais il commençait à regretter.

Comme pour se faire pardonner, Kanon proposa de faire le dîner. Le juge fut surpris par le changement brutal de comportement du Gold. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se jouer de lui, le Spectre acquiesça sans émettre aucune remarque. Ils rentrèrent donc dans la petite maison et vu l'heure avancée il était déjà temps pour s'affairer dans la cuisine. Kanon prépara un plat de spaghetti à la bolonaise, recette qu'il avait demandé à Angelo. Pendant ce temps, la tête du Juge se vit martelée par de nombreuses questions, telle que : pourquoi Hadès lui refusait-il le droit de rentrer, pourquoi Kanon avait-il si peur de ce cap dont il avait oublié le nom, ou encore pourquoi le Gold avait changé d'attitude envers lui ?

Assis au fond du fauteuil, qu'il avait quitté précipitamment plus tôt, Rhadamanthe cogitait, et cogitait, et cogitait. Kanon revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bières.

— On trinque ? demanda t-il

— En quel honneur ?

— Je sais pas, à notre colocation ! sourit, pour la première fois, le Gémeaux.

— Ok, mais je préfère le whisky.

Le Spectre se leva pour aller se servir un verre de sa boisson favorite et trinqua avec son meilleur ennemi. L'ambiance s'allégeait lentement entre les deux hommes bien qu'aucun son ne franchirent leurs lèvres. Le dîner se passa également dans un calme assez serein malgré les tensions qui parfois subsistaient.

Après le dîner, Rhadamanthe regagna sa place dans le fauteuil qui lui tendait les bras pour reprendre le roman délaissé plus tôt et se replongea dans sa lecture toujours si peu intéressante. Kanon, lui, s'était réinstallé dans le canapé avec un livre qu'il avait déniché dans la bibliothèque. Le Gémeaux n'avait pas les mêmes goûts que son colocataire en matière de littérature et avait opté pour un manga. Le Gold était étrangement calme, et cela surprit le Spectre.

Dans cet atmosphère légère, la soirée se déroula passablement tranquillement. Par moment, Kanon ricanait faisant sourciller Rhadamanthe. Prés de heures plus tard, il sortit le nez du deuxième tome du manga qu'il avait commencé.

— Si je te propose un café, tu vas me dire que tu préfères le thé ? questionna le Grec.

— Non, un café c'est parfait ! répondit l'Anglais. Pourquoi as-tu changé d'attitude ? lui demanda t-il enfin.

— Pour rien ! déclara évasivement Kanon. Je vais faire le café.

Le Gémeaux s'empressa d'aller dans la cuisine, la Wyvern resta dubitatif mais il soupçonnait que le cap machin-truc y était pour quelque chose. Lorsque Kanon revint dans le salon, Rhadamanthe avait posé l'ouvrage qu'il lisait, il y avait encore quelques minutes. Il fixait son colocataire qui s'approchait en lui tendant une tasse remplie du liquide chaud et noir.

— Tu ne lis plus, demanda le Grec pour lancer une conversation.

— C'est quoi le cap …., Rhadamanthe ne se souvenait vraiment plus du nom.

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! répondit le Gold en se refermant comme une huitre.

— Je te signale que Shion m'a autant menacé que toi de m'y envoyer ! J'ai le droit de savoir, grinça le Spectre.

— Pfff ! C'est la prison du Sanctuaire. Elle se trouve sous l'ancien temple de Poséïdon. On y enferme les ennemis d'Athéna. Seul la puissance d'un Dieu permet de s'en échapper.

— Et c'est tout ?

— …. _Soupir._ C'est le seul endroit de la Méditerranée où il y a des marées. Quand elle est haute, la caverne se remplie intégralement d'eau.

— Tu as l'air de bien connaitre, ou je me trompe ?

— Ca, c'est pas tes affaires, rétorqua t-il froidement en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Son regard s'égara vers l'horizon. Il repensait à ses heures passées enfermé dans cette caverne, par son propre frère, à lutter contre cette satanée marée, le cosmos de la Déesse l'aidant sans qu'il ne comprenne, puis la découverte de l'urne et du trident de Poséïdon et de son arrivée au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Cela n'était pas de bon souvenir pour lui, non absolument pas.

Debout devant la fenêtre, les bras le long du corps le Gémeaux serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Il était silencieux. De son côté, le Juge l'observait, encore. Il décela une once de rancune, de peur et de honte mêlées dans le cosmos de son colocataire. Ne voulant pas attaquer Kanon sur ce point qui semblait épineux pour lui, Rhadamanthe ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage.

La soirée étant bien avancée, le Juge décida d'aller se coucher. Il salua Kanon, qui n'avait pas bougé, et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa contre la porte et renversa sa tête pour l'appuyer dessus. Les yeux clos, il se laissa transporter dans la volupté de ses songes. Le fantasme de ses nuits se trouvait juste derrière cette maudite porte et il restait pourtant hors d'atteinte. Un soupir las s'échappa de sa gorge. Il quitta son point d'appui pour rejoindre le lit. Il ôta ses vêtements et les posa, pliés, sur la chaise. Il mit, comme à son habitude, un bas de pyjama. Il dormait toujours torse-nu. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la nuque. Il fixait le plafond sans vraiment le regarder, trop occupé à penser au Gémeaux. Il finit tout de même par s'endormir, une chaleur étrange le chatouillant dans le bas du ventre.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kanon s'était donné une claque mentale pour sortir de sa torpeur. Pourquoi cet Anglais lui avait-il posé cette question ? A présent ses souvenirs le hantait de nouveau. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien oublié mais il s'efforçait chaque jour de vivre avec. Egaré dans les méandres de son passé, il avait à peine entendu le Juge lui parler.

Kanon quitta son point d'observation et alla déplier le canapé et prépara son lit. Il se dévêtit pour ne garder sur lui que son boxer, laissant ses vêtements joncher le sol. Il s'allongea et jeta nonchalamment le drap sur lui. Il s'installa dans sa position favorite : soit sur le ventre, le bras gauche tendu sous lui, entre lui et le matelas. Son bras droit était collé à lui et replié vers son visage, dans cette position son poing touchait son menton, sa tête étant orientée vers la droite. Ses jambes étaient tendues. Sa tête reposait à même le matelas, et le drap le recouvrait jusqu'aux reins, laissant son dos musculeux nu.

Dans le courant de la nuit à cause de la chaleur à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, Rhadamanthe se leva pour s'hydrater. Il longea le canapé-lit, sans bruit et entra dans la cuisine. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau fraiche qu'il but d'une traite puis fit le chemin inverse. En passant près du lit de fortune, il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur le corps alangui qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Délicatement, Rhadamanthe s'assit sur le bord du matelas, et dévora de ses orbes jaunes l'homme allongé dans une position étrange, ce qui le fit sourire. Il tendit une main vers ce dos comme pour vérifier que Kanon était bien présent, réel. Mais il se ravisa en serrant le poing, s'il faisait cela l'endormi se réveillerait sûrement et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne résista cependant pas longtemps.

En restant à quelques millimètres de la peau du Gémeaux, le Spectre redessina du bout des doigts tous les contours de son corps, prenant bien garde de ne jamais le toucher. La tentation était pourtant grande. Il est probable que si cela arrivait, non seulement Kanon risquait de se réveiller mais le Juge craignait surtout de ne pouvoir s'arrêter. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était pourtant rapproché de son visage et brusquement l'endormi se retourna, offrant une autre vue sensuelle aux yeux de Rhadamanthe qui déglutit difficilement.

Lentement, doucement, du bout des doigts, le Spectre déplaça une longue mèche qui barrait le visage du Gold. Rhadamanthe s'approcha encore, encore. Il voulait gouter à ces lèvres légèrement ouvertes et qui semblaient n'attendre que les siennes. Plus que quelques centimètres et une partie de son fantasme pourrait prendre vie, mais il renonça. Il ne souhaitait pas que son colocataire se réveille. Il ne souhaitait pas que son colocataire sache à quel point il l'attirait, si cela arrivait il était fort probable qu'il essuierai toutes sortes de moqueries de la part de Kanon. Il était même possible que le Chevalier soit en colère d'apprendre cela. Toujours doucement, il se releva et regagna sa chambre, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers celui qu'il voulait, qu'il désirait.

Dans le salon, le Grec reprit sa position fétiche. Il ouvrit les yeux, sourit puis les referma. Il avait senti la présence de Rhadamanthe près de lui mais il ne voulut pas bouger afin de profiter de ce moment unique. Il commençait à ressentir une chaleur apaisante en sa présence. Il avait aimé femmes et hommes mais ce qu'il venait d'éprouver en la présence du Juge, ça il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Il se rendormit quelques instants plus tard, en repensant à ce moment sensuel.

A suivre…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Yuna car hier j'ai mal écrit son pseudo qui s'est transformé en Yune. **

**RaR :**

**Yuna : Merci pour la deuxième review, et pour tes encouragements ( oui je me répète mais ça compte pour moi !). **

**C'est vrai que la cohabitation est tordue mais je trouvait ça marrant, et puis là aussi il me fallait un truc pour qu'ils passent du temps ensembles. Quant à savoir si cela les fera grandir, c'est à voir ( lire ) dans les prochains chapitres….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Rhadamanthe se leva le premier et pour ne pas être tenté, comme durant la nuit, il décida d'aller prendre sa douche avant d'aller faire le petit déjeuner. Alors peut-être que Kanon sera réveillé. Il resta, là, sous la cascade d'eau durant de longues minutes. L'eau chaude dénouait ses muscles endoloris par sa mauvaise nuit. Mauvaise, vraiment ? Pas si sûr. Après sa découverte nocturne, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à résister à la tentation de retourner au salon pour s'approprier son fantasme. Son corps dans son entier le faisait atrocement souffrir. Cette douche était bienfaitrice et il en profita.

Pendant que Rhadamanthe se laissait arroser par une pluie fine, Kanon ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il entendit l'eau s'écouler tel un torrent dans la salle de bain. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bruit. Mais à mi-distance entre son lit et la porte de la pièce qu'il visait, il stoppa et se ravisa. Que penserait la Wyvern s'il essayait d'entrer ou s'il cognerait à la porte ? Même s'il se doutait, depuis cette nuit, que son colocataire était attiré par lui, il n'en était pas sûr d'autant que Rhadamanthe avait renoncé à faire quoique ce soit. Kanon fit demi-tour sans pour autant s'éloigner de l'endroit où il était. Se demandant s'il avait raison ou non de laisser le Juge seul, nu, sous le jet de cette douche qu'il commençait à jalouser.

Le Gémeaux aurait voulu être une goute d'eau afin de pouvoir ruisseler le long de la tempe du blond, de sa nuque ; rejoindre son dos musculeux pour redessiner ses formes ; déraper sur l'arrondie de ses fesses ; puis glisser le long de sa cuisse ferme et rouler vers son mollet, sa cheville ; et s'échouer enfin dans le bac. Un frisson de désir le prit. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit cette nuit, laissant faire le Juge ? En fait, il le savait très bien : Rhadamanthe l'attirait.

Le Grec garda ses réflexions pour plus tard. Là, il lui fallait un bon café pour se réveiller. Penser au petit déjeuner lui permettrait, peut-être, de ne plus penser au corps ruisselant de son colocataire. Il réussit à se diriger vers la cuisine et prépara le café. L'écho émanant de la salle de bain se tue. Kanon releva la tête pensant qu'une minute plus tôt il se trouvait dans le couloir et que le Juge aurait pu le démasquer tout comme il l'avait fait cette nuit, avec lui.

Le temps pour le Gémeaux de sortir deux tasses à café, et Rhadamanthe fit son entrée dans la pièce. Leur regard se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent quelques secondes. L'Anglais portait sa tenue d'entrainement, le Grec, lui, était encore en tenue de nuit.

— Bien dormi ? demanda le Juge en détournant son regard de l'homme en boxer et terriblement séduisant qui lui faisait face.

— Ouais, plus ou moins ! Café ? questionna t-il en tendant une tasse à son meilleur ennemi.

— Merci ! le Juge s'installa à la table et sirota le breuvage.

Kanon était resté debout, le dos appuyé contre le plan de travail. Discrètement, il louchait sur le blond qui avait l'air d'être perdu au fond de sa tasse. Il était fort probable que ce soit à cause de cette nuit. Le silence s'était invité pour le petit déjeuné, le Chevalier et le Spectre semblaient néanmoins apprécier.

Près d'une heure plus tard, les colocataires prirent le chemin des arènes. Ils étaient tous deux étrangement muets.

— Eh ! Les gars, voilà le nouveau couple du Sanctuaire ! ricana le cancer en apercevant Kanon et Rhadamanthe arriver.

— Angelo ! murmura Mû en lui donnant un coup de coude pour qu'il se taise.

— Tu as un problème, Angelo ? demanda le cadet des jumeaux.

— Non, pas de problème ! Mais toi apparemment, tu joues les nounous ! dit en riant haut et fort l'Italien qui reprit au passage un second coup de coude de la part de son amant.

Pour couper court à cette discussion, qui allait à coup sûre dégénérer, Camus intervint.

— Rhadamanthe, veux-tu être mon adversaire pour l'entrainement ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas !

— Très bien, répondit le seigneur des glaces en jetant un oeil à Milo qui lui sourit.

Le Scorpion avait parfaitement compris pourquoi Camus l'avait regardé et comptait réussir parfaitement sa mission. Par son regard, le Verseau lui avait demandé de veiller à ce que Kanon ne s'emporte pas trop face aux attaques du crabe. Alors que le Spectre et le Gold prenaient place au sein de l'arène, Milo s'était rapproché de Kanon et l'avait attiré un peu à l'écart des autres, sous l'oeil approbateur de Saga. Le Scorpion savait que ça le calmerait, et comptait également sur la force de persuasion du Bélier pour pondérer les attaques du Crabe. Et cela fonctionnait. Mû avait attiré à lui son amant et l'avait embrassé fougueusement au milieu de leurs amis le laissant complètement coi et muet, et Milo tentait de comprendre certaines choses.

— Dis Kanon, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le Scorpion.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué que je me traine une larve de dragon ! grogna t-il.

— Pas avec moi, Ok ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le Gémeaux, qui regardait son ami dans les yeux, détourna le regard pour le planter au milieu de l'arène où avait commencé l'entrainement. Il laissa échapper un soupire. Décidément Milo semblait le connaître mieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

— Que veux-tu savoir ? interrogea alors Kanon.

— Pourquoi tu es aussi exécrable depuis que Rhadamanthe est arrivé ? Et ce matin, tu parais plus serein qu'hier, il s'est passé un truc entre vous ? Allez avoues ! sourit le huitième gardien.

— Il m'énerve c'est tout. Il se croit supérieur aux autres, il se donne un air de gentleman Anglais, mais il n'en est rien ! C'est un Spectre d'Hadès, on ne devrait pas lui faire lui confiance ! dit, en haussant légèrement le ton, le cadet des Jumeaux.

— Il sonne faux ton petit discours. Ne me raconte pas de connerie, pas à moi. Alors crache le morceau ou c'est moi qui vais dans l'arène quitte à me faire engueuler par Shion et pire….. par Camus.

Le regard du gémeaux se recentra sur Milo. Kanon était étonné, stupéfait même. Comment ?

— Quand il est arrivé, commença Kanon en reportant son regard vers le Juge, c'est vraiment ainsi que je l'ai vu. Comme toutes les fois précédentes d'ailleurs. Mais lors du repas commun, j'ai senti quelqu'un m'observer et en cherchant discrètement j'ai vu que c'était lui. J'ai donc plus ou moins fait exprès de le chercher, pour voir ce qu'il ferait mais au lieu de ça c'est Shion qui m'est tombé dessus et nous a obligé à cohabiter. Il a même été jusqu'à nous dire que si nous ne faisions pas un effort…, il se tut net les yeux écarquillés et les poings serrés.

Rhadamanthe n'avait pas réagi assez vite face à l'attaque du verseau. Le Juge s'était fait projeter sur un bloc de roche. Milo avait vu la réaction de son ami et commençait a comprendre.

— Alors qu'a-dit Shion ? s'empressa de quémander le Scorpion.

— Ils nous a menacé de nous enfermer au cap, murmura le concerné en fixant toujours l'arène.

— Oï ! Du coup tu t'es calmé vite, c'est ça ?

— Je ne veux pas y retourner, et je ne veux pas qu'il y aille, ajouta le Gémeaux en faisant un léger signe de tête vers Rhadamanthe qui se relevait avec l'aide de Camus.

— Il s'est passé quoi entre vous depuis hier ?

Le Gémeaux fit un pas en avant, vers l'arène, et observa un instant le duel amical qui se jouait en contre-bas. Il ferma les yeux et expliqua ce qui c'était passé cette nuit et qu'il n'avait pas tenté d'en empêcher le Juge. Kanon avoua également qu'il avait fantasmé sur lui le matin même sans oser faire quoique ce soit.

— Je…. je crois que je suis cuit, sourit-il.

Milo posa amicalement une main sur l'épaule de son ami du troisième temple et lui rendit son sourire.

— Je crois aussi ! Et si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit il l'est, lui aussi.

De son côté Camus venait d'esquiver une énième attaque du Juge. Rhadamanthe semblait totalement ailleurs. Il réagissait toujours avec quelques secondes de retard, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pu éviter une des attaques du Verseau et que celui-ci réussissait à éviter les siennes. Aussi Camus décida d'en rester là.

— Tu as l'air absent. Tout va bien ? demanda le Gold.

— Possible. Désolé d'avoir perturbé ton entrainement, Camus.

— Ce n'est rien. Veux-tu en parler ?

Rhadamanthe n'avait parlé de ses rêves à personne aux enfers, pas même à Valentine qu'il pouvait presque appeler « ami ». Il se voyait mal en discuter avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec un Gold qu'il connaissait à peine.

— Merci, mais ce sont mes affaires, déclara t-il.

— Très bien, comme tu veux. Si tu changes d'avis, je serais là, reprit Camus.

Les deux hommes remontèrent vers les autres et prirent place dans les gradins. Milo y traina son ami et ils s'installèrent prés de Camus et du Spectre. Afin d'éviter qu'Angelo ne relance les hostilités avec Kanon, Saga invita le Cancer à aller dans l'arène. Le but étant que Kanon et Angelo ne soient trop en contact, quand ces deux s'y mettaient cela faisaient de sacrées étincelles.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, et bien lessivés Angelo et Saga mirent un terme à leur entraînement, laissant le champ libre à Kanon et à Aldébaran. La carrure imposante du Taureau permettait aux Gold de se défouler au maximum. Le Brésilien acceptait volontiers de servir de « punching ball » lorsqu'il sentait que ses amis en avaient besoin, comme c'était le cas de Kanon aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, il rendait les coups et n'épargnait pas ses petits camarades de jeu. C'est près de deux bonnes heures et demi plus tard que Kanon tomba à genoux totalement épuisé. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait : coup de pieds retourné, uppercut, coup de poing direct et bien plus encore. Il avait encaissé aussi mais la frappe du Taureau était telle que le cadet de Saga était couvert de bleus sur toutes les parties apparentes de son corps et cela présageait la même chose sur les endroits invisibles.

Kanon reprenait lentement le rythme normal de sa respiration, toujours à genoux au milieu de l'arène. Aldébaran, lui, semblait en forme. Il aida son adversaire à se relever et lui sourit.

— Dis-moi tu avais une sacrée hargne aujourd'hui. Y a un truc qui va pas ? s'inquiéta le Brésilien.

— T'as pas idée, répondit le Grec en haletant encore un peu.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Merci Aldé mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, …. pour le moment.

— Comme tu veux ! Aller ! Viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

Kanon acquiesça et les deux Gold allèrent s'installer dans les gradins. Pendant que le Gémeaux en second se faisait littéralement latter, dans les gradins l'un des observateurs avait un mal fou à cacher ses émotions. Milo, qui se trouvait entre Camus et le Spectre, sentit se crisper ce dernier à chaque fois que Kanon prenait un coup. Pendant une seconde, le Scorpion crut même que Rhadamanthe allait partir à la rescousse de son meilleur ennemi. Mais le Juge se contint tant bien que mal et resta plus ou moins assit à sa place.

Milo sut en cet instant, que le visiteur du Sanctuaire avait un faible pour son ami. Mais avec leur tempérament de feu, il savait que leur chemin serait long. Discrètement, il posa sa main sur celle de son amant. Un peu pour se rassurer. Même beaucoup. Eux aussi avaient attendu, attendu bien trop longtemps avant de se déclarer et de s'abandonner complètement l'un à l'autre. Et en cet instant, Milo souhaita que Kanon trouve le bonheur que lui même partageait avec son beau glaçon.

00OOO00

Après leur séance matinale d'entraînement, Camus demanda à Mû et à Rhadamanthe s'ils souhaitaient les accompagner - Milo et lui - dans une toute nouvelle galerie d'art d'Athènes. Une exposition d'une artiste contemporaine y était présentée et le Verseau tenait à y aller.

— Oui bien sûr, Camus. Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas vu de l'art, répondit le Bélier.

— C'est une bonne idée, oui. Cela me changera les idées après tout je suis supposé être en vacances. Merci Camus, dit à son tour le Juge des Enfers.

— Bon puisque tu n'y vas pas seul, je n'ai plus besoin de t'accompagner ! se réjouit le Scorpion qui voyait là l'occasion d'éviter la corvée « galerie d'art ».

— Non, tu viens aussi. Tu me l'avais promis, fit remarquer le Verseau en toisant son amant.

— Ok, c'est vrai oui ! Mais Angelo et Kanon viennent aussi, ordonna presque Milo qui ne voulait pas se retrouver seul au milieu de ces soit-disants oeuvres d'arts. Accompagné de ses amis il s'ennuierait moins.

Milo ressemblait, en cet instant, à un enfant faisait un caprice. Il regardait son amant avec un regard de merlan frit, ce qui fit rire les quatre autres.

— C'est d'accord, s'ils le souhaitent évidemment. Mais je te préviens Milo du Scorpion, dit Camus en donnant des coups réguliers avec son index sur la poitrine du Grec, je ne veux pas vous entendre rire, vous moquer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qui pourrait nous faire remarquer. Est-ce clair ? termina t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Oui, très clair mon ange.

— C'est valable pour vous aussi, précisa le Français en regardant Kanon et Angelo qui avaient cessé de se chercher soit dit en passant.

Le Cancer et le second Gémeaux firent un signe de tête en guise d'accord. Mû et Camus riaient sous cape tandis que Rhadamanthe, qui pensait ne pas avoir sur le dos son meilleur ennemi de l'après midi, ressentait à présent cette sortie comme une corvée. Mais il dut s'avouer que cela lui faisait tout de même un peu plaisir.

00OOO00

De retour dans la maisonnette allouée pour ses vacances et après avoir pris une collation avec son meilleur ennemi, le Juge des Enfers avait pris une douche et s'était habillé pour la sortie prévue l'après-midi. Il avait décidé de porter un pantalon en lin beige clair et une chemisette blanche. A présent, il attendait que son colocataire soit prêt pour se rendre avec lui chez Mû, lieu du rendez-vous. Rhadamanthe s'était installé dans le même fauteuil que la veille et tentait de s'intéresser une fois de plus à ce fichu bouquin qu'il avait commencé à son arrivée. Son attention se portait néanmoins sur autre chose.

Kanon s'était glissé dans la salle de bain dès qu'elle fût libre. Il en sortit vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée à la taille. Avec une autre, il séchait ses longs cheveux. Il se rendit dans le salon, juste pour se pavaner devant celui qui commençait sérieusement à parasiter ses pensées. Un coup donné dans la porte de la petite habitation l'empêcha de mener à bien sa « mission ». Rhadamanthe ferma son livre et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Lorsque celle-ci fût ouverte, un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres fines. De son côté, le second Gémeaux cessa son activité et porta son regard vers l'ouverture béante de la maison.

— Seigneur Rhadamanthe, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais cette personne à demandé à vous voir, dit un garde du Sanctuaire en s'inclinant devant lui.

— Merci, je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux nous laisser, termina le Juge.

Alors que le garde faisait demi-tour après avoir prit congé, Rhadamanthe fit entrer la personne qui attendait devant la porte.

— Que veux-tu, Pandore ? l'interrogea t-il froidement.

Kanon avait repris le séchage de sa toison et observait Pandore avec une mauvaise impression au fond de ses tripes. La jeune femme dut le ressentir car elle se tourna vers lui, le visage sombre.

— Est-ce là une tenue à avoir devant une femme ? dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes, sans répondre à la question du Juge.

— Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais ? reprit Rhadamanthe plus durement que la première fois.

— Et bien, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es parti, j'avais juste envie de te voir, sourit-elle en se rapprochant de son bien-aimé.

Le garde avait posé une petite valise près de l'entrée avant de partir, ce qui laissa penser à Kanon que cette femme allait rester quelques jours. Voyant qu'il était de trop, il prit des vêtements dans son sac, et retourna dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller. Il ne comprenait pourquoi cette femme était là. Il ne lui avait pas semblé que Rhadamanthe ait une maitresse. Surtout depuis ce qui c'était passé durant la nuit. Une pointe de jalousie le prit. Peut-être aurait-il dû agir cette nuit, ou lorsque le blond était sous la douche quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était peut-être trop tard. Le Gémeaux se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, pour se rafraichir. Il voulait, par ce geste, effacer ses pensées. Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, la boule d'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis l'arrivée de cette intrigante ne cessait d'augmenter. Il s'habilla avec un jean's et un t-shirt noir puis rejoignit le salon, en restant toutefois un peu à l'écart.

Dans la pièce principale, Pandore s'était rapproché de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle avait posé une main sur le torse rassurant du Juge, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et quémanda un baiser. La Wyvern attrapa le poignet que la jeune femme avait posé sur lui pour l'ôter de là.

— Il me semble que j'ai été clair la dernière fois ! Je ne veux plus qu'on se voit !

— Mais enfin, Rhadamanthe qu'ai-je fait pour te mettre en colère ? Dis-le moi et je ferais en sorte de me faire pardonner, implora t-elle mielleusement.

— Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Je ne t'aime pas, et je ne viendrais plus dans ton lit ! Est-ce bien clair ?

— Mais enfin, pourquoi me fais-tu autant souffrir ? Que t'ai-je fait ? sanglota t-elle.

— Rien, tu ne m'as rien fait ! Tu ne m'as jamais rien fait ! Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour toi ou avec toi. Tu devrais rentrer. Je ne veux pas te voir ici, va-t-en !

Pandore eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle comprit les mots de son bien-aimé. C'était les mêmes que la dernière fois, mais elle ne pouvait y croire. Cela ne se pouvait pas ! Pourquoi la repoussait-il de la sorte ? La main posée sur sa propre poitrine Pandore sentait les larmes lui brouiller les yeux et sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, elles glissaient le long de ses joues claires.

Kanon observait cette scène et ne put s'empêcher de la plaindre, juste un peu. Elle avait tellement l'air amoureuse du Juge. Mais d'un autre côté….

Rhadamanthe vit que Kanon était prêt, il profita de ce moment pour esquiver Pandore.

— Nous devons partir, je te demande d'avoir quitté le Sanctuaire avant notre retour ! Kanon, si tu es prêt on y va ! dit-il sur un ton presque joyeux que le Gémeaux ne lui connaissait pas.

— Oui, je suis prêt.

— Très bien, on y va.

— Alors c'est à cause de lui ? Je pensais que tu n'étais attiré que par les femmes, j'ai dû me tromper, ricana t-elle. C'est à cause de lui que tu me veux quitter ? Mais tu vas répondre à la fin ? s'énerva t-elle.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire ! dit la Wyvern en attrapant son colocataire par le poignet pour l'entrainer en dehors de la maisonnette. Il voulait partir au plus vite.

— Eh ! Vas-y mollo, tu veux m'arracher le bras ou quoi ? s'insurgea le Gémeaux.

— J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes ensembles ! les sanglots qui s'étaient un peu taris reprirent de plus belle. La jeune femme se sentait étrange. Comment Rhadamanthe pouvait aimer un autre homme ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

— Oui, nous sommes ensembles ! Repars aux Enfers et laisses moi ! dit le Juge en reprenant dans sa main le poignet de son meilleur ennemi.

Kanon resta sans voix. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Rhadamanthe ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à se cacher derrière un autre pour éluder une question. Il pensa à quelque chose, un sourire irradiait son visage. Le blond qui avait senti une résistance s'était retourné vers Kanon et fut surpris de voir ce sourire égayer le visage mat de son fantasme.

— Je ne te crois pas, ce n'est pas possible ! s'insurgea Pandore. Elle se doutait de quelque chose mais au fond-elle, elle ne voulait pas le croire vraiment.

— Ha oui ! Tu ne le crois pas ? Alors que dis-tu de cela ? interrogea Kanon qui s'était approché dangereusement de son colocataire.

Rhadamanthe eut un mouvement de recul mais Kanon le retint et lui fit un clin d'oeil pour lui signifier de le suivre. Rhadamanthe se demanda ce qui allait se passer mais la réponse ne tarda pas. Kanon venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une multitude de sensations le prit si bien que lorsque le Gémeaux quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche, il le laissa faire. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en une danse douce et sensuelle. Kanon était dans un état proche de celui de son vis-à-vis mais ne le montra pas, par fierté. Les yeux fermés, aucun d'eux ne vit la surprise sur la mine déconfite de Pandore qui commençait à rager contre les deux hommes.

Il en aurait pourtant fallu moins que cela pour convaincre la jeune femme. Mais le baiser s'éternisa. Les deux hommes se laissaient envahir par cet instant. Rhadamanthe ne savait plus s'il rêvait ou si cela était la réalité. La réalité ? Il ouvrit ses orbes jaunes pour vérifier. Oui, c'était réel. Kanon avait lui aussi réouvert ses yeux. Le Juge rompit brusquement le contact des lèvres douces qui le faisaient pourtant frémir depuis quelques minutes. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Pas de moqueries, pas de mesquineries, pas de regrets. Ce pourrait-il que le Gémeaux ressente quelque chose pour lui ? Et lui que ressentait-il pour son colocataire ?

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son bel amour soit attiré par les hommes. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de cela ? Rhadamanthe ne disait plus un mot. Il était resté figé, ses diamants jaunes plongés dans les émeraudes de Kanon. Le Gémeaux voulait recommencer, mais que dirait le Juge ? Alors pour que ce moment perdure encore un peu, il glissa l'une de ses mains dans l'une de son colocataire et la serra.

— Nous devons partir, sinon nous allons être en retard ! affirma le Grec en tirant le Juge vers lui sans le lâcher.

— Tu as raison. Je te demande de partir, Pandore ! fit la Wyvern en portant son regard vers elle.

Les deux hommes quittèrent enfin la petite maison et se dirigèrent vers le premier Temple. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de mètres que Rhadamanthe se défit de l'étreinte de Kanon.

— Ne recommences plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ? s'énerva t-il.

— Quoi, tu n'as pas aimé ? sourit le Gémeaux.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ?

— Tu ne t'es pas vraiment débattu. Allez avoues que ça t'a plu.

— Jamais ! termina le Juge en reprenant le chemin du Temple de Mû. Il détestait être en retard.

Rhadamanthe s'efforçait de ne plus penser à cet instant de sa vie, mais cela lui était impossible. Il avait beau se mettre des claques mentales mais rien n'y faisait. Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son meilleur ennemi le hantait comme Kanon le hantait toutes les nuits. Combien de fois avait-il voulu le toucher depuis qu'ils étaient contraint de vivre sous le même toi ? Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de l'embrasser ? Et par Hadès, il dut reconnaitre que le Gold embrassait divinement bien. Des papillons prenaient vie dans son bas ventre rien qu'en repensant à ce moment. Il devrait peut-être remercier Pandore d'être venue, sinon cela ne se serait sûrement jamais passé. Mais maintenant qu'allait-il se passer entre eux, d'autant qu'il venait de lui dire de ne jamais recommencer ? Seulement, le voulait-il vraiment ?

00OOO00

Les cinq Gold et le Juge des Enfers venaient d'arriver dans le centre d'Athènes. Six jeunes gens de leurs statures et de leurs beautés ne passaient pas inaperçue dans les rues bondées de la capitale Grecque. Hommes et femmes se retournaient vers eux. Camus, Mû et Rhadamanthe marchaient devant Angelo, Milo et Kanon. Evidemment, les trois derniers ne cessaient de se plaindre. Ils auraient nettement préféré les attendre dans un café. L'art ne les intéressait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils franchirent la porte de la petite galerie d'art qui exposait des tableaux et des sculptures de jeunes artistes contemporains. Mû, Camus et Rhadamanthe furent subjugués dès qu'ils virent les premières oeuvres. Les trois autres pouffaient déjà de rire faisant réagir immédiatement Camus qui se retourna vivement vers son amant.

— Milo ! murmura t-il durement.

— Mais quoi ? demanda t-il. J'ai quand même le droit de ne pas aimer !

— Oui, mais fais-le en silence !

Angelo et Kanon ne purent réprimer un fou rire. Le Scorpion paraissait docile devant son amant et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Voyant que le Cancer ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire, Mû se posta devant lui et le toisa.

— Quoi ! bougonna Angelo.

— Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement il va t'arriver une bricole ! fit le Bélier en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Ha oui ! Et quoi donc ?

Afin de rester discret, Mû s'approcha de son amant et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Angelo pâlit, déglutit difficilement et cessa de rire immédiatement à la grande surprise des autres.

— Que lui as-tu dit ? demanda Camus.

— Que s'il n'arrêtait pas, il ferait « ceinture » pour le mois entier ! sourit le Bélier.

Camus et Rhadamanthe sourirent en se disant que cela était surement la meilleur chose à dire. Mû rougit légèrement lorsqu'il vit ses amis sourire.

— C'est une bonne idée, Mû. Peut-être devrais-je faire pareil avec Milo ! ironisa le Verseau en regardant le Scorpion.

De leur côté, Kanon et Milo se demandait également ce qu'avait pu dire le Bélier pour qu'Angelo change d'attitude aussi vite.

— Angelo ? Tout va bien ? questionna Milo, inquiet.

— Angelo ? répéta Kanon.

— Hein ! Heu, oui tout va bien. Désolé mais je vais devoir me calmer si je ne veux pas subir les représailles de ma bête à corne.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda le Scorpion.

— Ceinture pour un mois ! avoua t-il.

Les deux autres se regardèrent et compatirent. Milo observa son glaçon et comprit que s'il continuait, lui aussi aurait la même sentence. Le Cancer et le Scorpion comptèrent donc sur le célibataire du groupe pour mettre un d'ambiance.

Angelo et Milo prirent place sur l'un des canapés de la galerie et tentèrent de se tenir tranquille. Kanon suivait les trois autres, et cherchait par tous les moyens de faire sortir le Juge des Enfers de ses gonds. Il contre-disait systématiquement les critiques de ses amis surtout celle de Rhadamanthe mais celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir.

— Kanon, peux-tu te taire ? intervint Camus.

— Mais enfin Camus, il faut avouer que tout ceci ne ressemble à rien ! On ne sait même pas ce que l'artiste, si on peut parler d'artiste, voulait peindre. Un gamin de trois ans ferait pareil, se moqua le Gémeaux.

— Tu n'y connais rien, c'est un fait. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de salir la personne qui a fait de telles oeuvres ! intervint enfin Rhadamanthe.

— Non mais tu veux rire ! Tout cela ne ressemble à rien ! dit Kanon en montant en pression.

— Tu n'as aucun gout, c'est tout, reprit Mû qui voulait leur faire cesser leurs chamailleries.

— Laisses Mû, Kanon est inculte, lâcha le Juge.

— Non, mais pour qui tu te prends à la fin ? Arrêtes de te péter plus haut que ton cul de sale rosbif.

— Vous allez arrêter vos enfantillages ? s'énerva le Verseau.

Kanon et Rhadamanthe se faisaient face, leur cosmos commençait à augmenter mettant en alerte les autres Gold et Shion même s'il était au Sanctuaire.

— Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! Regardes toi avant de critiquer les autres. Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que d'insulter les gens car ton niveau intellectuel ne te permets pas de faire mieux !

— Quoi ?

— Tu vois en plus tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle, tu n'es qu'un benêt ! se défendit le Juge.

Sentant leurs cosmos augmenter dangereusement, Milo se précipita vers ses amis et attrapa Kanon par le bras.

— Dois-je te rappeler que Shion a mis une épée de Damocles au dessus de ta minable petite tête ? chuchota le Scorpion.

— Non ! Mais il …

— Tais-toi ! Maintenant ça suffit. Tu dois cesser ce petit jeu, dit Milo en coupant la parole à son ami.

— Mais…..

— Les meilleurs blagues sont les plus courtes. Ok je t'ai demandé de mettre un peu d'ambiance mais là tu vas trop loin ! Et en plus tu t'acharnes sur Rhadamanthe.

Le Gémeaux savait que son ami avait raison. Mais il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Milo insista pour que Kanon lui parle. Après avoir hésité il finit par se lâcher et raconta ce qui c'était passé après l'entraînement, l'arrivée de Pandore, et le baiser. Milo supposa que la visite de l'ex du Juge n'était pas indifférente à la réaction de son ami du troisième temple.

— Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? demanda le Scorpion.

— T'es con ! fit Kanon en souriant.

— Vous devriez parler de tout ça, reprit Milo.

— Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'ai l'impression que je l'attire mais en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas se laisser aller.

Dans le même temps, Camus et Mû tentaient de calmer le Juge qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre du comportement de son colocataire.

— Allons, tu ne devrais pas tenir compte de ce qu'il dit. Kanon est un gamin, nous le savons tous et nous le prenons comme il est. Bon, j'avoue qu'il est particulièrement exécrable depuis que tu es là et qu'il ne s'en prend qu'à toi. Vous devriez en parler ensemble, expliqua Camus.

— Facile à dire !

— Peut-être aimerais-tu nous en parler d'abord, tenta de demander Mû.

— Merci, Mû mais je préfère garder ça pour moi. Je ne suis pas habitué à étaler mes problèmes ou mes soucis.

— Comme tu veux, mais si tu change d'avis, tu sais où nous trouver, reprit le Verseau.

— Camus a raison. Tu devrais lui parler pour savoir pourquoi il te cherche autant.

Le blond acquiesça et les trois hommes reprirent la visite de la petite galerie, au calme. Kanon était finalement resté avec Angelo, qui ne pipait mots, et Milo, qui faisait son possible pour freiner les ardeurs du Gémeaux. Le reste de l'après midi se déroula plutôt bien. Ils profitèrent de se moment de répit et décidèrent de dîner en ville. Milo avait l'air d'avoir calmer Kanon qui changea de comportement, mais il évitait toutefois l'Anglais. Cette soirée se passa agréablement pour les deux couples qui pouvaient se lâcher un peu, ils avaient choisi de dîner dans un club gay. Rhadamanthe n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais il ne souhaitait pas paraître rabat-joie devant ses nouveaux amis. Ils comprenait parfaitement que Milo, Camus, Angelo et Mû souhaitaient ne pas se cacher en public. Alors il avait accepté.

A plusieurs reprises, le Juge avait été accosté et chaque fois il avait décliné. Chaque fois que Kanon voyait un type arriver vers eux et inviter son colocataire à prendre un verre, il serrait les poings et se retenait de se lever et d'expliquer sa façon de penser à tous ces minables. Cela faisait rire Milo et Camus, mis au courant un peu plus tôt et discrètement par le Scorpion. Rhadamanthe sentait le regard de Kanon sur lui et chaque fois, le souvenir du baiser le tenaillait. Et voir Angelo et Mû se bécoter, ne l'aidait pas à oublier ce moment. Son coeur s'emballait et des frissons le prenaient à chaque fois que ses diamants jaunes se posaient sur le Grec. Il le savait, même s'il ne voulait pas succomber, mais il était irrémédiablement attiré par le Gémeaux. Le baiser avait terminé le travail de ses rêves.

Le retour au Sanctuaire se fit plusieurs heures plus tard, dans une ambiance bien plus légère qu'en début de soirée. Les âmes semblaient s'apaiser, du moins celle des deux meilleurs ennemis et cela ne déplaisait à personne. A l'approche de la maisonnette, Kanon se rappela qu'ils avaient oublié Pandore. Etait-elle toujours là ? Ou était-elle partie ?

— Tu crois qu'elle est encore là ? interrogea t-il.

— De qui tu parles ? questionna à son tour le Juge.

— Bah de ton ex ! Qui d'autre ?

Rhadamanthe s'arrêta et regarda Kanon. Il avait totalement oublié Pandore et il espérait néanmoins qu'elle ne soit plus là.

— Je ne sais pas, mais je l'espère, dit-il enfin, évasivement.

Le Gémeaux ne répliqua pas. Lui aussi espérait que l'intrigante ait déguerpi, il voulait profiter d'être seul avec Rhadamanthe pour essayer de lui parler. En regardant vers l'habitation, tous deux virent de la lumière. Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelqu'un et cela ne réjouit ni l'un ni l'autre. A peine eurent-il ouvert la porte qu'une furie les agressa.

— C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ? fit-elle à l'encontre du Juge.

— Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te voir et que je voulais que tu sois partie avant mon retour. Que fais-tu encore ici ? s'énerva t-il.

— Je ne vais pas renoncer aussi facilement. Et votre petite comédie de tout à l'heure, je n'y crois pas une seconde ! s'emporta Pandore.

— Crois ce que tu veux, mais retourne d'où tu viens et maintenant ! s'énerva un peu plus l'Anglais.

— Heu ! Rhadamanthe vu l'heure, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste ici pour cette nuit. Elle repartira demain.

— Et où va t-elle dormir ? interrogea violemment le Juge.

— Et bien ! Avec toi, ça me semble logique, non ? intervint la jeune femme qui tentait une fois de plus de récupérer son beau juge.

— C'est hors de question ! s'écria Rhadamanthe.

— Bon alors tu laisses ta chambre à Pandore et je partage le canapé avec toi ! formula le Grec.

— C'est hors de question aussi !

— Ne comptes pas sur moi pour partager mon lit avec elle ! affirma le Gémeaux.

La situation était dans une impasse. Pourtant la seule solution était que Kanon et Rhadamanthe partage le canapé. Mais cela n'enchantait pas le Juge. Néanmoins, il dut s'y résigner.

— Très bien ! Prends ma chambre, dit-il à la jeune femme.

— Et toi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas dormir avec ce minable.

Au moment où Kanon allait bondir, Rhadamanthe l'en empêcha.

— Je préfère dormir avec lui qu'avec toi, oui ! Et puis, aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? demanda le Juge.

Pandore ragea alors qu'elle se dirigea vers l'unique chambre de l'habitation. Les deux hommes entendirent la porte de la pièce claquer puis plus rien. Ils s'entre-regardèrent laissant leurs regards s'accrocher. Pendant une minute, ils ne bougèrent pas, ils ne parlèrent pas, et respirèrent à peine.

— Tu veux dormir du quel côté ? ironisa Kanon.

— M'en fiche ! dit le juge en partant vers la salle de bain pour passer son bas de pyjama.

Le Gémeaux ôta ses vêtements dans le salon, et comme à son habitude ne laissa que son boxer puis prépara le lit avant de s'y étendre. Son coeur s'emballa lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Rhadamanthe, lui, appréhendait ce moment. Surtout depuis ce qui s'était passé l'après midi même. Lorsque le Juge arriva dans le salon, il vit celui qui le hantait allongé sur le dos, les bras croisée sous sa tête et le drap tiré jusqu'à la taille. Le Juge déglutit. Plus il passait du temps avec lui et plus il se sentait attiré par lui. Le voir là et savoir qu'il allait dormir près de lui, le mettait sous pression.

Le Juge prit place dans la couche et éteignit la lumière.

— Bonne nuit ! lança Kanon.

— Ouais, bonne nuit ! Ne m'approches pas ! répondit le blond.

— De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te saute dessus ?

— Tu l'as déjà fait, il me semble. Ne t'approches pas, répéta l'Anglais.

Les deux hommes mirent plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir. Ils sentaient la présence de l'autre. Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient envies de se rapprocher de l'autre. Chacun de leur côté, ils voulaient sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Et chacun de leur côté, ils voulaient se caler contre l'autre. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea, faisant même attention à ne pas trop remuer.

A suivre ….


	4. Chapter 4

**RaR : **

**Yuna : Ha vui, Pandore difficile à dire si on doit la plaindre ou pas ! Moi perso, je ne la plains pas ! ;D**

**Les dragons restent des dragons et restent fidèles à eux même ! **

**Merci de suivre cette fic, pour les reviews et surtout pour les compliments….. En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant.**

**Bises**

* * *

><p><strong>Attention, dans ce chapitre, un LEMON YAOI !<strong>

**Bon anniversaire Rhadamanthe !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, Kanon se sentit bloquer un peu comme dans un étau. Il tenta de bouger mais l'étreinte se resserrait à chacun de ses mouvements. Il ressentait une douce chaleur l'entourer et n'avait pas vraiment envie de se défaire de ce doux cocon. Aussi, il resta là sans bouger, profitant de ce moment. Pourtant peu à peu ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se rendit enfin compte que l'étau qui l'enserrait n'était autre que Rhadamanthe. Le Juge semblait être encore endormi, et Kanon ne souhaitait pas le réveiller.

L'une des mains du juge se trouvait sur la taille du Gold qui posa doucement une des siennes dessus. Une drôle de sensation le prit. Une boule dans son bas ventre apparut, des frissons le gagnèrent, le souffle chaud dans sa nuque s'accentua. La main de Rhadamanthe se mit en mouvement et ses doigts vinrent s'entremêler aux doigts de Kanon qui ne résista pas. Un soupir de bien-être franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, immédiatement suivit par un son similaire provenant de dernière lui.

— Tu es réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? murmura le Gémeaux.

— Hmmm, fut le seul son que l'Anglais réussit à faire sortir de sa gorge.

— Et c'est toi qui m'as demandé de ne pas t'approcher ? continua le prisonnier à voix basse.

Rhadamanthe desserra son étreinte. Kanon en profita pour basculer le Juge et pour se placer à califourchon sur lui, ses mains sur les poignets du blond. Comme si cette prise l'empêcherait de se mouvoir ! Rhadamanthe ne bougeait pas, il n'en n'avait pas envie. Il voulait savoir ce que Kanon allait faire. Mais il ne fit rien, du moins pour le moment. Aucuns sons ne sortirent de leurs bouches. Chacun d'eux se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent. Rhadamanthe sentait son corps lui échapper, trembler mais il se sentait serein. Un peu comme si sa place était là, près de Kanon.

Le Gémeaux ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait pourtant le Juge à sa merci mais il hésitait. Lui, il hésitait. Cela faisait des jours qu'il le mettait en boîte et cherchait tout et m'importe quoi pour le mettre en colère et là il hésitait. Il savait qu'un simple baiser l'énerverait, mais il ne voulait plus jouer. Comment lui faire comprendre la différence ? Les diamants jaune qui ne le quittaient pas le mit sur la voie. Rhadamanthe le fixait mais ne cherchait pas à le fuir et ne semblait pas le vouloir.

Kanon se pencha alors vers le blond qui déglutit péniblement. Leurs visages se rapprochaient terriblement dangereusement. Kanon n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres diaboliquement tentantes de son meilleur ennemi. Kanon cessa sa progression, son corps tremblait comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Ses orbes toujours rivés à ceux de Rhadamanthe, Kanon sentit sa poitrine le déchirer. Sans même s'en rendre compte leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent rapidement. Un ballet sensuel s'en suivit. Kanon lâcha les poignets du Juge qui plaça ses mains sur la taille de l'homme qui le hantait. Ce fût un long et intense baiser qui ne prit fin que lorsqu'il entendirent Pandore crier.

Les deux hommes avaient quelque peu oublié la présence de la jeune soeur d'Hadès.

— Vous …. vous êtes …..vraiment ensemble ! baragouina t-elle.

— Oui, je te l'ai pourtant dit hier, affirma Kanon en se tournant vers elle.

— Oh ! Toi la ferme ! C'est à Rhadamanthe que je parle, s'énerva t-elle.

Le Grec se redressa dans le lit, tout comme l'Anglais. Mais les deux hommes ne se levèrent pas pour autant. D'ailleurs le Juge empêchait le Gémeaux de se lever en l'enserrant par la taille. Kanon se trouvait toujours à califourchon sur lui mais Rhadamanthe était à présent assit.

— Pandore, je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère, mais je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi ! Et puis tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ! Maintenant, prends tes affaires et vas t-en ! grogna le Juge.

— Mais….., Rhadamanthe ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

— N'as tu donc pas encore compris ? Je n'éprouve rien pour toi ! répéta t-il en la fixant.

— Et pour lui, qu'éprouves-tu ? De l'amour peut-être ? dit-elle avec sarcasme.

— Ca je ne sais pas, répondit le Juge en plongeant ses yeux dans les émeraudes de Kanon, mais ce que je ressens je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avant. Et j'ai envie de voir ce que cela pourrait donner.

Tout en parlant, Rhadamanthe avait délicatement posé une main sur la nuque de son nouvel ami et il ponctua sa phrase en l'embrassant, laissant Pandore à sa colère. Plus rien n'avait de l'importance, sauf Kanon. La jeune femme ragea mais elle dut admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur dans le regard de son aimé. Elle l'avait perdu, définitivement perdu. Elle décida de quitter la partie et alla préparer ses affaires afin de regagner les Enfers. C'est à ce moment là qu'un coup donné à la porte fit réagir le Spectre et le Gold.

— Y a pas moyen d'être peinard ? s'insurgea Kanon en se levant pour aller ouvrir cette maudite porte.

Il fut suivi par Rhadamanthe qui s'étonna de voir non seulement Shion mais également Hadès. Se pourrait-il que le Pôpe ait prévenu son Seigneur des tensions qu'il y avait entre lui et Kanon ? Allait-il se retrouver au Cap machin - décidément ce nom lui échappe encore - avec le Gémeaux ? Pourtant en vu de ce qui venait de se passer, leur relation semblait évoluer, et pas du mauvais côté.

— On dérange ? sourit Shion.

— Ouais ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grommela le Gémeaux.

— Seigneur Hadès, y aurait-il un problème grave pour que vous vous déplaciez vous-même ? s'inquiéta le Juge en mettant un genou à terre face à son Dieu.

— Non aucun problème Rhadamanthe. J'avais à faire avec Shion. Valentine et Rune m'accompagnent. Je profite juste de ce moment pour venir voir si tu avais réussi résoudre ton problème, et ramener Pandore. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop dérangé ! sourit le Dieu.

— Mais enfin, mon frère…, mais le frère en question lui coupa nette la parole.

— Il suffit, Pandore. Nous avons déjà parlé de cela. Rhadamanthe a été clair avec toi, tu dois respecter sa décision.

La jeune femme s'excusa auprès de Rhadamanthe, d'Hadès et de Kanon, à la demande du Juge.

— Puis-je vous poser une question, Seigneur ? reprit le blond.

— Je t'en pris, oui.

— Pourquoi m'avoir refusé l'accès des Enfers ?

— Je me doute que tu n'as pas été très heureux de voir que je ne voulais pas que tu rentres, mais tu as besoin de ses congés. Ton tourment envahissait tout le royaume et tu étais de plus en plus exécrable. Tous les Spectres avaient de plus en plus peur de ton courroux. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer.

— Je suis désolé, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, s'excusa la Wyvern en serrant ses poings de rage mais aussi de honte.

— Ne t'excuses pas, Rhadamanthe ! Tes congés ne sont pas terminés mais si tu le souhaites viens à ma table ce soir, je serais heureux de t'y voir.

— Merci, je viendrai. Puis-je abuser de votre générosité ? continua le Juge en tournant légèrement la tête vers le Gold.

— Kanon est le bienvenu, évidemment ! ajouta Hadès sans même écouter la requête de son Juge.

— Merci.

— Merci, Hadès ! dit simplement Kanon surpris de la demande de son colocataire, qu'il n'avait pas formulé d'ailleurs.

— Alors, vingt heure trente ! adjugea le Dieu des Enfers.

Shion, Hadès et Pandore quittèrent la petite maison et enfin le Gémeaux et la Wyvern se retrouvèrent seuls. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux. Tout ce remue-ménage les avait refroidi et ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire. Aussi le Juge se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et Kanon alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Juge revint fin prêt et s'installa à table en face de Kanon. Une tasse remplie de café chaud l'attendait. Il fut surpris de l'attention de son ….. - quoi d'ailleurs ? Petit ami ? Ami ? Ennemi ?, il ne savait plus ! - Gémeaux.

— Merci, articula le blond.

— De rien ! Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas d'entraînement. Veux-tu faire quelque chose de particulier ? demanda le Grec.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu as quelque chose à proposer ?

— Pas spécialement, je ne connais pas tes gouts. Hormis pour l'art ! ironisa le Gold.

— Oui bah on se passera d'art, si tu veux bien ! sourit Rhadamanthe.

— Comme tu veux ! Dans ce cas, je peux te proposer d'aller à Athènes. On mange un morceau là-bas, on se ballade dans les vielles rues, les monuments si tu veux, et on peut revenir ici sur l'une des plages privées du Sanctuaire pour profiter de la mer.

— Ca me va, si tu te tiens tranquille.

— Pour qui tu me prends ? s'esclaffa le Gémeaux. Je sais me tenir !

— Ha oui ! Rappelles-toi la galerie ! cingla le Juge.

— Spectre décrépi !

— Sous-chevalier sans armure !

La joute verbale dura ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'au moment où Kanon se leva brusquement.

— Je vais me préparer, et après on se casse ! trancha t-il.

— Très bien. Magnes-toi, alors !

Le Gémeaux se retourna vers son colocataire et lui sourit. Sourire rendu par le Spectre.

— C'est sympa nos engueulades, hein ? dit le Gold en revenant sur ses pas.

— C'est vrai. C'est moins … monotone, répondit Rhadamanthe.

Kanon avançait toujours vers le Juge, il lui vola un baiser et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et se préparer pour sa première sortie avec Rhadamanthe. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il était prêt. Le nouveau couple - si tant est que l'on puisse les définir ainsi - quittèrent la petite maison pour se rendre à Athènes grâce au _« Golden Triangle »_ du second Gémeaux.

Les deux hommes parcourraient les rues anciennes de la ville. Le Juge semblait émerveillé par l'architecture des maisons, des moulins et autres bâtisses en tous genres devant lesquelles ils flânaient. Leurs pas les menèrent vers les ruines de l'Acropole puis vers l'Agora. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser que leurs prédécesseurs avaient sûrement combattu ici. Peut-être même l'un contre l'autre, tout comme eux l'avaient fait aux Enfers quelques mois auparavant.

Ils avaient tous deux la mine sombre en se remémorant leur combat. Leurs poings serrés trahissaient la rancoeur qu'ils éprouvaient en repensant à ces moments douloureux. Rhadamanthe tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le centre ville, laissant Kanon.

— Oï, tu pourrais m'attendre ! l'interpella t-il.

Le Juge stoppa ses pas, sans se retourner.

— Je sais que tu as pensé la même chose que moi. Croyais-tu que j'avais oublié ce jour-là ? dit-il en faisant allusion au jour de leurs morts.

— Pas une seconde ! Je ne l'ai pas oublié non plus, je te signale. Ca été mon meilleur combat. Tu as été mon meilleur adversaire.

— Et par ta faute nous sommes morts !

— Il fallait bien que j'honore ma Déesse. Tu t'es bien battu pour Hadès, non ?

— Certes ! le Juge se retourna. Tu as été le seul adversaire à pouvoir résister à mes attaques. Je t'ai admiré pour ça lors de notre affrontement.

— Tu m'as admiré ? Toi ? s'étonna le Grec.

— Oui ! Tu semblais bien plus majestueux sans l'armure des Gémeaux. Plus tu intensifiais ton cosmos, plus mon coeur battait intensément.

— On était sur le point de mourir c'est normal que ton coeur s'emballait.

— Non tu n'y es pas ! Ce n'était pas la peur de mourir, c'était la peur de ne jamais te revoir, avoua t-il en amenuisant sa voix.

Kanon ne comprenait pas ce que Rhadamanthe voulait dire. Il s'approcha de lui mais le monde qu'il y avait autour d'eux l'empêcha de le serrer dans ses bras. Alors il posa une main sur l'une des mains de l'Anglais, discrètement, et lui sourit.

— Tu as craqué sur moi ce jour-là ? interrogea Kanon.

— C'est possible. En tout cas c'est depuis notre réveil que je fais ces rêves…

— Quels rêves ?

Rhadamanthe en avait trop dit, ou pas assez. Mais il éluda la question.

— Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un restaurant pour manger ce midi ?

— Hein ! Heu, si ! Tu as faim ? demanda le Gémeaux se promettant d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur ces rêves.

— Oui !

Les deux hommes se remirent en route, mais cette fois pour aller à la quête d'un restaurant. Naturellement, leur choix se portèrent sur un établissement Grec. Après tout, ils étaient à Athènes ! Ils arpentaient une artère bondée de touristes et ils se voyaient mal entrer dans un restaurant avec autant de monde autour d'eux. Ils décidèrent donc de quitter cette avenue pour prendre une rue secondaire, beaucoup moins fréquentée. Ils dénichèrent assez rapidement un petit restaurant à la devanture accueillante, où il semblait y avoir peu de fréquentation.

— Que penses-tu de celui-là ? demanda Kanon.

— Ca me parait bien ! répondit évasivement Rhadamanthe.

— T'as pas l'air convaincu !

— C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que ….., le Juge ne termina pas sa phrase.

— Que quoi ? s'inquiéta le Gémeaux.

La Wyvern s'empara du bras de son colocataire, et le traina dans une petite ruelle qui jouxtait celle où se trouvait le petit restaurant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? hurla presque Kanon en se débattant pour se libérer.

A peine eut-il fini l'énoncé de sa phrase que le Juge plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kanon le repoussa, ils étaient à la vue de tous, même reculés dans cette petite ruelle sans âme.

— Qu'est qui te prends ? On es dans la rue là ! Et tout le monde ne voit pas d'un bon oeil les relations entre hommes !

— Je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres. J'en avais juste envie.

Le Gémeaux ne sut quoi répondre. Et puis, il ne le pouvait pas, Rhadamanthe l'embrassait de nouveau. Cette fois, Kanon se laissa aller, il en mourrait d'envie aussi depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de leur combat.

— Où est-ce que cela va nous conduire ? interrogea Kanon.

— Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle attirance pour quelqu'un.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay, dit le Gémeaux.

— Je ne le suis pas ! Du moins, tu es le seul à me faire cet effet là. Je n'avais même jamais pensé pouvoir aimer de cette façon un autre homme.

— Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de moi ? demanda Kanon, surpris.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais je peux te dire ceci : je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant. Allez, viens j'ai faim, fit le Juge pour couper court à la conversation.

Sur cette « déclaration », ils rejoignirent le petit restaurant pour, cette fois, y entrer. Ils furent accueilli par un jeune homme fort souriant qui les installa un peu à l'écart de la salle principale.

— Cet endroit vous convient-il ? questionna le serveur.

— Oui, très bien. Juste une question, pourquoi nous mettre un peu à l'écart ? Est-ce à cause de notre tenue vestimentaire ? interrogea le Juge.

— Non du tout. J'ai juste pensé que vous souhaiteriez être un peu seul.

Le Gold et le Spectre s'entre-regardèrent sans comprendre où voulait en venir le serveur.

— Je suis désolé mais je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans la ruelle, j'étais en pause. Quand je vous ai vu entrer j'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez être un peu tranquille. Je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez, je suis gay moi-même et je sais à quel point c'est difficile à gérer par rapport au regard des autres. Alors, à ma manière je voulais que vous passiez un moment tranquille à l'abri des regards et des oreilles. Mais si vous voulez, je vous déplace.

Devant tant de gentillesse, les colocataires acceptèrent la table proposée par le jeune homme et prirent place, non sans un peu de gêne. Quelqu'un les avaient vu, et les avait pris pour un couple.

— Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! murmura Kanon.

— Je me fou de ce que peuvent penser les autres.

Le Gémeaux posa son coude sur la table, appuya son menton sur son poing fermé et sourit.

— Quoi ? s'insurgea alors le Spectre.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de rêves ? demanda le Gold.

— Rien ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! trancha l'Anglais.

— A d'autre ! Allez raconte, tu en as déjà trop dit de toute façon !

Le Juge prit une grande inspiration. Devait-il lui dire pour les rêves ? Et puis pourquoi pas ? Après tout leurs rapports changeaient. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée du jeune serveur.

— Souhaitez-vous prendre un apéritif ? demanda t-il en leur tendant des cartes.

— Je prendrait un whisky, du dalmore, répondit Rhadamanthe.

— Moi aussi, ajouta Kanon à la grande surprise du Juge.

— Très bien, dit le serveur en partant.

— Whisky ?

— Bah quoi ? Je ne bois pas que de la bière !

Rhadamanthe en avait totalement oublié la question de Kanon sur ses rêves. Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux verres, puis il prit la commande de la table. Le déjeuner se déroula plutôt bien jusqu'au moment où le Juge posa une question au Gémeaux.

— Tu as un costume à te mettre pour ce soir ? demanda le Spectre sur un ton neutre.

— Pour quoi faire ? Je peux très bien y aller ainsi !

— Non, pas question. A la table d'Hadès, on met un costume ! Tu en a un chez toi ?

— Hein ! Mais je m'habille comme je veux, tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ? s'énerva le Grec.

— Tu mettras un costume, si tu n'en as pas on va allez en acheter un !

— Je refuse ! s'insurgea Kanon.

— Tu n'as pas le choix !

— Dans ce cas, je n'irais pas !

— Tu ne peux pas refuser une invitation d'un Dieu ! dit Rhadamanthe en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant se retourner les clients placés plus loin.

— Arrêtes de crier, tout le monde nous regarde maintenant ! fit à voix basse le Gémeaux.

— Tssss ! fit simplement Rhadamanthe en finissant son café. On y va !

— Hein ! Mais où ?

— Acheter un costume, répondit le Spectre.

Pour ne pas se faire plus remarquer, Kanon ne dit rien et suivit Rhadamanthe qui régla la note du restaurant avant de sortir. Une fois arrivée dehors, cette fois c'est Kanon qui entraina le Juge dans la ruelle, à l'abri des regards.

— A quoi tu joues ? Je ne veux pas ressembler à un pingouin ce soir ! s'énerva le Gold.

Le Spectre ne répondit rien. Il plongea ses diamants jaunes dans les émeraudes de Kanon. Ils restèrent là sans mot dire. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que le Gold réagit enfin.

— Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je ne changerais pas d'avis !

— A la table d'un hôte tel qu'un Dieu, il est d'usage de se vêtir correctement.

— Pourquoi, je ne suis pas assez bien habillé pour toi ? Si c'est cela, je rentre ! Tchao….., dit le Gémeaux en faisant augmenter son cosmos pour faire appel à son _« Golden Triangle »._

Rhadamanthe le retint par le bras et le força à se retourner.

— S'il te plait ! Après le dîner, tu pourras remettre ton jean si tu veux mais fait l'effort pour quelques heures.

Rhadamanthe venait de lui dire « s'il te plait » ? Kanon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lâcha un gros soupir mais fit redescendre l'intensité de son cosmos.

— Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument me déguiser ? demanda t-il sur un ton plus doux.

— Je pense que cela t'irait bien, et je serais ravi de te l'offrir.

— Et si j'accepte, qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? quémanda le Gémeaux.

— Tu verras ! répondit évasivement le Juge.

— Très bien ! Mais après le dîner je me change ! insista Kanon.

Rhadamanthe avait gagné. Tout deux prirent le chemin du centre ville, là où se trouvait les boutiques de prêt à porter. Après avoir regardé plusieurs vitrines, ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'une d'elle. Le Juge fit essayer une multitude de costumes au Grec, qui ne se prêtait au jeu que pour la surprise que lui avait promis Rhadamanthe. Et puis, il en passa un qui lui plaisait, bien plus que tous les autres, dans les tons bleu-gris. Il sortit joyeusement de la cabine d'essayage.

— Rhada, que penses-tu de celui-là ? Moi, j'aime bien ! avoua t-il tout sourire.

Le Juge écarquilla les yeux, Kanon ne venait-il pas de l'appeler « Rhada » ? Personne n'avait osé lui donné un surnom ni même un diminutif. Il ne savait pas si cela lui plaisait ou non, alors il décida arbitrairement que non.

— Ne m'appelles pas ainsi ! Mon nom c'est Rhadamanthe ! Mais je suis d'accord, ce costume te va à merveille. On le prend avec la chemise et les chaussures, dit le Juge au vendeur.

— Tu n'aimes pas les surnoms ? interrogea le Gold. C'est dommage, ton prénom est bien trop long.

— Non, je n'aimes pas ! grogna t-il.

— Merci pour les fringues, dit Kanon en haussant les épaules, mais j'aurais pu me les payer, tu sais.

— De rien, et ça me fait plaisir.

Kanon s'approcha alors de l'oreille du Juge, et lui murmura qu'il était dommage qu'il ne soit pas seul car il l'aurait remercié par un baiser. Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien, mais il ressentit comme une étrange chaleur sur ses joues et dans son corps.

L 'après midi était bien avancé. Le déjeuner et la recherche d'un costume avaient pris beaucoup de temps, aussi il était à présent presque dix-huit heures. Il leur fallait rentrer au Sanctuaire pour se préparer. Tant pis pour la baignade, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, pensa Kanon.

Le Gémeaux ouvrit un « Golden Triangle » et les deux hommes arrivèrent directement devant la petite maison de vacances du Juge. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Kanon posa délicatement les paquets qu'il tenait sur le canapé.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose, proposa t-il à l'Anglais.

— Oui, un café, répondit le concerné.

— Les Anglais ne boivent-ils pas du thé en général ?

— Ca n'arrive mais je préfère le café.

— Alors c'est parti pour deux cafés, je reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanon revint avec deux tasses fumantes et en tendit une au Juge. Ils s'installèrent à la table du salon et dégustèrent le breuvage. Encore une fois le silence s'installa entre eux. N'avaient-ils donc rien à se dire ? N'étaient-ils capable que de s'engueuler ? Rhadamanthe se leva en précisant à son colocataire qu'il allait dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Kanon profita de ce moment de solitude pour réfléchir sur ce qui arrivait entre lui et le Spectre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand tout avait changé entre eux, mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'habituait à sa présence. A plusieurs reprises il avait ressenti une étrange émotion en sa présence, notamment lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Il lui arrivait même dans ces moments de perdre le fil de la réalité. Il se savait attiré par lui, mais peu à peu des sentiments se mêlaient à cette attirance. Il tombait amoureux.

— Comment je vais dire ça à mon frangin ? Et aux autres ? J'suis dans la merde….., se dit-il à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

— Pourquoi serais-tu dans la merde et que veux-tu dire aux autres ? interrogea incrédule le Juge qui sortait de la salle de bain déjà vêtu, seul manquait la veste et les chaussures.

Kanon se retourna vivement, Rhadamanthe avait surpris ses « pensées ».

— Hein ! Heu ! Rien ! Wouahhhh, ça te va vachement bien, s'esclaffa Kanon pour changer de conversation.

— Hmmm ! Merci ! Tu devrais aller te préparer aussi.

— J'y vais ! fit le Gémeaux en courant vers la salle de bain.

A son tour, le Spectre se mit à cogiter sur sa relation naissance avec le Gold. Relation ? Ce mot le fit sourire. Pouvait-il parler d'une relation ? Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? En arrivant au Sanctuaire, le Gémeaux l'agaçait c'est vrai mais aujourd'hui ? Kanon l'agaçait toujours mais il se rendait compte qu'il aimait son tempérament, sa présence, ses baisers, surtout ses baisers. Il se surprit à sourire. C'était rare. Kanon lui rendait son sourire, jamais il n'avait sourit pour quelqu'un. Ses rêves l'avaient mené à lui, et même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec le Gold, il était serein et ce depuis peu.

Puis le Gold fit son apparition, il avait déjà mis le pantalon, la chemise et la cravate. Rhadamanthe était subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Par tous les Dieux, que cela lui allait bien et même s'il l'avait déjà vu dans le costume, il l'avait à peine regardé. Mais là, il le scrutait plus qu'il ne le regardait. Il pensait même que c'était dommage de devoir aller aux Enfers. Pour le coup, il avait envie de rester seul avec lui. Lui retirer ces vêtements de trop….

— Quoi, ça va pas ? Il y a un truc qui cloche c'est ça ? s'inquiéta le Gold.

— Hmmm ! Non ça te va merveilleusement bien. Tu devrais porter ce genre de vêtements plus souvent, tu ferais des ravages !

— Je me fou de plaire aux autres !

Le Juge n'osa pas relever la dernière phrase du Grec, la réponse lui faisait peur.

— On devrait y aller, il se fait tard, reprit le Spectre.

Le Gold acquiesça, empoigna les deux vestes et tendit celle de Rhadamanthe. Ils mirent leurs chaussures et sortirent de la petite maison et cette fois c'est Rhadamanthe qui ouvrit le passage vers les Enfers. L'arrivée se fit dans le silence. Personne n'était là pour les accueillir. Rhadamanthe trouva cela étrange, et c'est dans une atmosphère lourde que les deux hommes prirent la direction du Palais du Dieu des Enfers.

— C'est étrange de ne croiser personne, annonça le Spectre.

— Ha bon, tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose ? interrogea le Gold.

— Je ne sais pas mais j'ai un drôle de sentiment, répondit le Juge en se mettant sur ses gardes, immédiatement imité par le Gémeaux.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du Palais. Deux gardes étaient de factions devant la lourde porte.

— Messire Rhadamanthe, Chevalier des Gémeaux, le Seigneur Hadès vous attend. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner dans la grande salle.

— Très bien, nous te suivons ! dit Rhadamanthe.

— C'est normal ce cirque, demande Kanon à l'oreille du Juge.

— Non ! fut la seule réponse du Spectre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une large porte en bois sombre. Elle semblait démesurée par rapport au reste de la bâtisse. Aucun son ne raisonnait, et cela ne rassurait pas le Juge. La lourde porte se mit en mouvement. Etrangement, une pénombre envahissait la pièce.

— Mais enfin, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? s'insurgea Rhadamanthe et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir un brouhaha se fit entendre.

— JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, RHADAMANTHE ! s'écrièrent tous ensemble les invités.

Le premier juge des Enfers ne savait plus quoi dire ni même quoi penser. La lumière éclaira lentement la pièce et les visages anonymes, à cause de la pénombre, prirent vie. Il y avait de nombreux Spectres évidemment mais aussi les Gold ainsi que Shion.

— Tu étais au courant, demanda Rhadamanthe à Kanon.

— Non, pas du tout !

— S'il avait été au courant, il aurait sans doute craché le morceau ! intervint Milo.

— Mais bon sang ! J'suis plus un gosse, je sais tenir ma langue !

— Bah pour le coup, on ne voulait pas prendre le risque, dit à son tour Eaque en souriant.

— Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était ton anniversaire, je t'aurais acheter un cadeau, murmura le Grec.

— Je…. j'avais oublié, dit contre toute attente l'Anglais.

— Tu as oublié que c'était ton anniversaire, et c'est moi qu'on traite de gosse ?

— Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas souhaité, répondit le Juge en plantant ses orbes dans le regard du Gold. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le cadeau, je n'ai besoin de rien. Juste de ….., il ne put terminer sa réplique car Hadès l'invita à le rejoindre pour le discours.

Kanon resta planté, avec Milo, se demandant ce qu'allait dire son Juge. Rhadamanthe n'avait nullement envie de parler devant l'assemblée pour son anniversaire et encore moins sur la petite fête surprise.

— Alors, comment ça se passe avec le blondinet ? interrogea le Scorpion.

— Ca va ! répondit évasivement le second Gémeaux.

— Quoi, c'est tout ? On ne vous a pas vu de la journée, vous avez fait quoi ? insista Milo.

— Tu peux me lâcher, Milo ?

— Pourquoi, tu ne veux rien dire ? Allez quoi ! implora le huitième gardien.

— Et c'est moi que tu traites de gosse ? On est allé à Athènes. Voilà, content ?

— Non je sais que tu me caches des trucs.

Kanon regardait vers Hadès et donc vers Rhadamanthe, qui se tenait toujours au côté du Dieu. Il semblait agacé de se trouver là, au centre de toutes les attentions. Hadès avait terminé de parler et le Juge dut se plier, à son tour, au traditionnel discours de remerciement. Le regard du Gémeaux avait changé dès que ses émeraudes avaient accroché les diamants jaunes du Spectre. Milo, qui connaissait bien Kanon, s'en aperçut de suite.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe en fait. C'est confus. Comment dire ? On est attiré comme des aimants et en même temps on se repousse.

— Ha ! Ouais, c'est confus en effet. Et plus clairement ?

— Je … je crois que je tombe amoureux, avoua t-il enfin.

— Pourquoi avais-tu peur de le dire ? demanda Milo.

— C'est un Spectre, je ne sais pas comment vous allez le prendre !

— Comment prendre quoi ? demanda Saga qui venait d'arriver.

Kanon blêmit dès qu'il entendit la voix de son jumeau. Il se retourna lentement et tenta d'affronter Saga.

— Alors ? demanda le Gémeaux en titre.

Le cadet opta pour une annonce cash et advienne que pourra. Et puis après tout il s'agit de sa propre vie et il n'a de compte à rendre à personne.

— Je suis amoureux de Rhadamanthe ! lâcha t-il d'une traite.

— Tu quoi ? hurla presque Saga.

— Tu as très bien entendu !

— Il est à la solde d'Hadès, je te signale !

— Ha oui ! Et que fais-tu là alors ? s'énerva le cadet.

— Rahhhh ! Tu m'énerves, Kanon !

— C'est ma vie, et je vis comme je veux ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! fit Kanon en laissant sur place Saga et Milo.

— Pourquoi es-tu contre ? demanda le Scorpion.

— C'est un Spectre ! C'est à cause de lui que mon frère est mort !

— Je te signale qu'on est tous mort ce jour là ! reprit Milo.

— C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je devrais peut-être m'excuser.

Milo sourit en voyant Saga se diriger vers son jumeau. Leur conversation semblait moins houleuse et il les vit se serrer dans leurs bras. De son côté, le Juge avait fini de discourir et faisait le tour des invités même si cela lui coutait énormément. Les fêtes de ce genre n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait et du coup il se souvint de ce qu'il avait pensé juste avant de partir : rester seul avec Kanon, et lui retirer ses vêtements ….. Le Juge fut gêné de penser à ce genre de chose en cherchant du regard le Grec. Il le vit dans les bras de son jumeau. Rhadamanthe en conclut que Kanon avait dû parler à son frère de ce qui se passait entre eux et visiblement Saga semblait avoir accepté l'idée.

Le Juge les rejoignit, Saga le toisa une seconde avant de changer de regard. Il lui sourit et laissa le Juge avec son frère.

— Tout va bien ? demanda le Juge.

— Oui, ça va. Il sait.

— Il sait quoi ? Rhadamanthe savait de quoi parlait Kanon mais il voulait savoir où ils en étaient.

— Nous. Je lui ai expliqué ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Rhadamanthe semblait attendre quelques choses mais Kanon n'était pas enclin à dévoiler ses sentiments au milieu de cette foule. Le Juge attrapa la main de Kanon, dans un geste presque brutal, et discrètement s'éclipsèrent de la petite fête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'insurgea le Gold.

Le Spectre ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer droit devant lui. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent devant une immense demeure. Kanon remarqua que la toiture était surplombée d'une statue représentant une wyverne.

— C'est chez toi ? interrogea le Gold.

— Oui, viens ! dit le Juge en tenant toujours la main du Grec.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le Palais du Juge, les serviteurs furent surpris de voir leur maître de retour mais mirent tout en oeuvre pour le satisfaire. Bien qu'il ne fit absolument pas attention à eux. Il traînait encore Kanon qui ne cherchait plus à se défaire de son emprise, et ils traversèrent le hall, les escaliers et le long couloir du premier étage telle une tornade.

Rhadamanthe ouvrit une porte finement décorée et fit entrer le Gold avant de refermer, derrière eux, à clé le panneau de bois. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre du Juge.

— Tu vas me dire à quoi tu joues ? s'impatienta le Grec.

— J'ai besoin….. de savoir… murmura le blond.

— De savoir quoi ?

— Est-ce que tout cela est un jeu pour toi ? la tension du Juge était palpable.

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, à la fin ? s'énerva presque Kanon.

Rhadamanthe sut en cet instant qu'il devait parler de ses rêves à Kanon. Il n'avait plus le choix. C'était quitte ou double ! Il retira sa veste et sa cravate et les posèrent sur le dossier d'une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité de lui. Kanon l'imita mais il prit moins de précaution et jeta le vêtement négligemment sur le lit.

— Hadès m'a envoyé au Sanctuaire pour que je puisse penser à autre chose, me reposer.

Le Gémeaux ne disait rien, il laissait Rhadamanthe s'expliquer.

— Je fais des rêves étranges depuis des mois. Pour être précis pratiquement depuis notre réveil. Il n'y a que la nuit dernière où je n'en ai pas fait.

Kanon réfléchit vite et se rappela qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble cette nuit. Y avait-il un lien ?

— Quels genres de rêves ? interrogea t-il doucement.

— Erotiques, répondit le Juge en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Les bras le long du corps, le Juge ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus. Il espérait au fond de lui que le Grec ne veuille pas en savoir davantage. Mais c'était compter sans la curiosité naturelle de Kanon.

— Erotiques ? Bah dit donc, tu t'ennuies pas dans tes rêves ! ironisa le Gold.

— Kanon ! s'énerva Rhadamanthe. Ce n'est pas drôle. Pas pour moi en tout cas, murmura t-il.

— Désolé ! fit le Grec en s'approchant dans le dos du Juge. De qui rêves-tu ? demanda t-il trop sensuellement au gout de Rhadamanthe.

— De … toi !

— Tu fantasmes sur moi depuis tout ce temps ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? questionna Kanon en glissant ses bras sur la taille du Juge.

Le blond sentait le souffle chaud de la respiration saccadée du Gémeaux dans sa nuque. Un frisson le prit. Il avait beau savoir que c'était un homme qui l'étreignait de la sorte, mais il n'en eu cure. Il se sentait bien, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

— J'ai jamais pu te saquer, comment j'aurai pu accepter ces fichus songes. Au début ça m'a dégouté surtout quand j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. J'ai utilisé Pandore pensant que cela m'aiderait à arrêter de rêver mais rien n'y fit. J'ai su qu'il s'agissait de toi il y a quelques semaines et autant te dire que j'ai eu un sacré choc, sans te vexer.

— Je ne suis pas vexé. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que je te portais dans mon coeur. On a apprit à se connaître et même si on s'engueule parfois, je me sens bien avec toi. Tu voulais savoir ce que j'ai dit à mon frère ?

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Rhadamanthe s'était appuyé contre le torse de Kanon et avait posé ses mains sur celles qui le tenaient de plus en plus fort chaque seconde.

— Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir où tout cela va nous mener.

— Aucune idée, mais moi j'ai envie d'essayer, et toi ?

En attendant la réponse, Kanon s'octroya le droit de gouter, enfin, la peau du blond. Il parsemait son cou, sa joue de petits baisers qui faisaient frémir le Spectre. Les mains de Rhadamanthe caressaient celles qui l'entravaient depuis un moment.

— Il est possible … que je ne sache pas… comment m'y prendre…..

— On ne sait jamais comment s'y prendre, continua Kanon toujours en câlinant son Juge qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. J'ai dit à Saga que …. je tombais amoureux de toi, avoua le Grec tout en se délectant la peau suave du blond qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— J'ai aussi envie de tenter le coup, avoua à son tour le Juge, sans toutefois révéler ses sentiments.

Kanon fit pivoter Rhadamanthe. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent sensuellement. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent lentement. Les mains de Kanon se mirent en mouvement. Il les fit remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale du Juge qui se raidit instinctivement. L'ayant ressentit, le Gémeaux s'écarta doucement et sourit presque tendrement à Rhadamanthe qui se sentait perdu par rapport à ses nouveaux sentiments qui le submergeaient de part en part.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Kanon.

Le Juge ne répondit rien, il plongea juste ses iris dans le regard ténébreux du Grec comme s'il voulait y puiser son âme. Il était premier juge des Enfers, un Spectre respecté et craint de tous. Pourtant en cet instant, il était en proie à de lourds doutes, à une peur presque incontrôlable. Devait-il tout arrêter ? Sûrement ! Mais le voulait-il vraiment ?

— A quoi tu penses ? murmura le Gémeaux.

Pour toute réponse, Rhadamanthe prit en coupe le visage surpris de son invité et s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres. Dans un mouvement autoritaire, le blond fit reculer le Gold vers la porte et l'appuya dessus. Il prenait les rênes. Cela plaisait à Kanon. A bout de souffle, ce fougueux baiser prit fin. Rhadamanthe fixait celui qui sera dans peu de temps son amant. Il déboutonna la chemise lentement, sensuellement et du bout des doigts il effleurait la musculature qui s'offrait à lui, faisant frémir de bien-être le Gémeaux.

La chemise tomba. Kanon avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il tremblait. Ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Etait-ce à cause de ses sentiments ? En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de se laisser aller. Rhadamanthe avait repris la prospection de son corps. Le Gold avait rejeté la tête en arrière pour la poser sur la lourde porte, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer ce moment. Le Juge s'enhardissait. Il caressait maintenant le torse offert tantôt avec sa langue gourmande, tantôt il l'effleurait de ses lèvres timides.

La température de la pièce augmentait progressivement. Le mélange de leurs eaux de toilette chatouillait leurs sens et laissait une trace délicate dans l'atmosphère de la chambre. Kanon décida, enfin, de prendre le contrôle. Dans un mouvement rapide, il inversa leur position et s'empara à son tour des lèvres sucrées du Juge. Il profita de cette diversion pour retirer la chemise de son futur amant qui alla vite retrouver ses propres vêtements dans un coin de la pièce.

A présent à égalité, les deux hommes s'observèrent. Ils haletaient de plus en plus. Sur leur peau, des boutons de chairs prenaient vie non à cause du froid car la pièce se réchauffait toujours un peu plus chaque minute. Kanon reprit l'exploration du buste du blond, arrêtant une main sur une perle de chair sensible à son attention tandis que l'autre venait de s'arrêter sur l'arrondi de ses fesses. Rhadamanthe captura de nouveau les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, un long et sulfureux baiser s'en suivi.

Kanon se mit en mouvement, entrainant avec lui son amant, pour reculer vers le lit. Des papillons naissaient dans son bas-ventre. En cet instant, il ne voulait être nul part ailleurs que dans les bras du Juge. En cet instant, il ne voulait rien d'autre que lui appartenir. Ses sens se brouillaient et il aimait ça. Lorsque ses jambes se cognèrent sur le sommier du lit, il se stoppa afin de ne pas tomber, il ne le voulait pas. Pas maintenant. Alors que leurs langues se mêlaient toujours passionnément, le Gold effleura la virilité du Juge au travers de son pantalon. Rhadamanthe sursauta et laissa échapper une complainte lascive de sa gorge. Lorsque ce baiser prit fin, le Gémeaux se saisit du bouton du pantalon devenu bien trop dérangeant afin d'en débarrasser son amant. Le vêtement glissa le long des jambes du blond. Le Juge ne se reconnaissait pas. Il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour avec un autre homme pourtant cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

L'ambiance s'électrisait dans la chambre. La pièce était très spacieuse et décorée richement. Il y avait une petite table avec une chaise - sur laquelle gisait la veste de Rhadamanthe - près de la fenêtre, une grande armoire et un grand lit. Un très grand lit. Sur les murs, nombreuses étaient les toiles de maître. Sur la petite table, trônait une sculpture en fer forgé. La température monta encore d'un cran.

Perdu dans sa réflection, Rhadamanthe ne vit pas que le Gold avait ôté son propre pantalon. Le Spectre renversa le Gold sur son lit géant. Un gémissement franchit la barrière des lèvres de Kanon le rendant plus sensuel aux yeux de Rhadamanthe. De sa langue avide, il laissa des sillons brûlant sur la peau de son amant telle une coulée de lave en fusion. Kanon se cambra sous le Juge, il cherchait le contact de son entrecuisse. Cet attouchement les électrisa davantage. Rhadamanthe se laissa un peu plus aller. Des images de ses rêves virent lui brouiller l'esprit, se superposant avec la réalité.

Les caresses se faisaient plus précises. Le Gémeaux les fit basculer pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il était à califourchon sur son beau juge, il frissonnait. Ses émeraudes se gavaient de la vue sensuelle que le blond le laissait voir. A son tour, Rhadamanthe subissait les assauts sensuels de Kanon. Le Juge sentait son corps réagir. La langue gourmande du Gold s'égarait sur toutes les courbes du torse musculeux de Rhadamanthe qui gémit de plaisir, encourageant le Grec à continuer sa douce torture. Kanon se délectait de la chair clair de son amant. Le Spectre sursauta et se raidit quand le Gold s'attaqua à son boxer, le baissant juste assez pour lui permettre se choyer la hampe de chair qui se hissait devant ses émeraudes. Il la prit en bouche dans sa totalité et entama un va et vient lent, bien trop lent pour le Juge qui se perdait dans l'extase de ce moment. Kanon prenait soin du plaisir qu'il donnait à son amant. Aussi, parfois il faisait glisser sa langue curieuse sur le membre gonflé de Rhadamanthe qui, les yeux mi-clos, se cambrait pour accentuer son excitation. Le Gémeaux n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sensations dans les bras d'un amant. Il lui semblait avoir la tête qui tourne tant il s'enivrait de l'odeur de Rhadamanthe.

— Ka…non…. Hmm…. Hmm ….Je ….je ….vais….

Trop tard, Rhadamanthe ne peut terminer sa phrase. Il ne put se retenir et se délivra entre leurs deux corps. Kanon qui avait senti arriver la jouissance du blond avait cessé sa câlinerie. Le Gold riva ses émeraudes dans les diamants jaune de son amant et sourit. Rhadamanthe avait les yeux écarquillés, il tremblait, sa respiration était saccadée. Mais il semblait heureux.

Kanon se hissa jusqu'aux lèvres fines de son bel amant et l'embrassa sensuellement tandis que ses mains exploraient toujours le corps tendu du Juge. Rhadamanthe tenta de d'inverser la situation et réussit à se retrouver au dessus de Kanon. Assis sur lui à califourchon, il le toisait. Le blond fit glisser ses doigts sur le corps alangui de son amant qui s'arqua. Rhadamanthe s'apprêtait à le faire sien, bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait l'amour avec un autre homme. Serait-il a la hauteur ? Saura t-il s'y prendre ? Il fera de son mieux. Il voulait le corps de Kanon et Kanon le voulait.

Il fit descendre encore, encore plus bas ses mains baladeuses. Effleurant toujours la peau devenue moite du Gémeaux, le Juge se fraya un chemin vers l'intimité de son amant. Il titilla un moment l'antre étroite, faisant gémir le Gold. Un sursaut le prit lorsqu'il sentit une intrusion en lui. Rhadamanthe venait d'y faire pénétrer un doigt. Lentement, le Juge découvrait d'autres sensations. Rapidement, il voulait plus. Bien plus. Kanon sentait son corps lui échapper, lui aussi souhaitait plus en cet instant. Une nouvelle sensation gagna le Grec lorsqu'il sentit une seconde intrusion en lui. Le Juge entama un lent va et vient. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent encore. Leurs peaux luisaient sous le faible éclairage de la pièce. L'odeur qu'ils dégageaient les grisait chaque minute un peu plus.

— Rha….da…..Hmm…, Kanon perdait pieds.

— Je te veux…, susurra le Juge.

— T'attends…quoi ? Hmmmm….

Sans se faire prier plus, Rhadamanthe retira ses doigts prisonniers de l'antre étroit de son amant, qui laissa échapper un râle de mécontentement. Le blond s'empara des lèvres de Kanon. Ce long et fougueux baiser les laissa cois. Alors que le Juge parsemait de petits baisers la peau salé du Gémeaux celui-ci s'arqua davantage pour faire comprendre à son amant qu'il était temps. Rhadamanthe comprit. Il souleva un peu plus le bassin offert et pénétra en Kanon qui se crispa face à l'assaut mal contrôlé de son amant. Rhadamanthe commença un va et vient lascif, le Gémeaux se détendit.

De nouvelles sensations les submergèrent. Des plaintes sensuelles s'échappaient de leurs gorges. Leurs corps ondulaient à l'unisson. Ils s'éloignaient pour mieux se retrouver. Rhadamanthe ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de choses ? Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses rêves, pourtant il savait que cela n'était pas le cas. Kanon était bien là. Kanon était à lui. Il était à Kanon.

Sans même sans rendre compte le Juge empoigna le membre viril de son amant lui octroyant un mouvement similaire à celui de ses reins, de plus en plus rapide. Le coeur de Kanon rata plusieurs battements. Il s'agrippait aux épaules du blond laissant des marques sur sa peau pâle. Et puis, Rhadamanthe sentit le moment de sa délivrance arriver. Un cri rauque mourut dans sa gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kanon rejoignit son amant dans la jouissance en se répandant entre eux.

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes. Un large sourire égayait leur visage. Leurs peaux étaient humides, leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Ils se noyaient dans leurs regards.

— Tu es doué, susurra Kanon.

— Je …. je t'aime, murmura le Juge.

Rhadamanthe se retira de l'endroit étroit où il se trouvait encore faisant encore régir le corps frissonnant du Gémeaux. Ils se calèrent l'un contre, le dos de Kanon reposait sur le torse du Juge. Ils ne dirent pas un mot de plus. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils voulaient juste être là, ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent apaisés et heureux.

A suivre …..


	5. Chapter 5

**RaR : **

**Yuna : Une fois encore merci de suivre cette fic et d'avoir laissé un commentaire.**

**Tu as raison, j'aurais pu m'amuser un peu plus longtemps avec eux mais, cela n'aurait pas collé avec le rythme de publication que je voulais faire. Mais cela aurait pu être très amusant, je le conçois. L'important c'est que cela t'aies plu malgré cela….**

**Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier poste et c'est vrai que c'est un peu triste mais il faut bien une fin…..**

**Bises.**

* * *

><p><strong>Avant de vous laisser partir à l'assaut de ce dernier chapitre, je tiens à remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui se sont aventurés par ici. <strong>

**Je souhaite également remercier les « scribes dingues des Enfers » qui se reconnaitront, surtout une, pour leurs conseils et leur soutien…**

**J'ai prévu également d'ajouter un chapitre, si nécessaire, pour répondre aux reviews des non inscrits ( tel que Yuna). Alors ne vous précipitez pas …..**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Rhadamanthe fut réveillé le premier. Il tenait fermement Kanon dans ses bras, par peur sans doute de se réveiller seul. Il venait de passer sa plus belle nuit. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sensation, avec une femme et ne pensait pas cela possible avec un homme. Il se sentait apaisé, rassasié…. Kanon bougea lascivement dans l'étau des bras du Juge qui les resserra naturellement. Le Gold se réveillait doucement.

— Bien dormi ? interrogea le Gold.

— Comme jamais, répondit le Juge avant de laisser ses lèvres vagabonder sur la nuque offerte de Kanon.

— Si tu continues, je ne réponds de rien… murmura le Gémeaux.

— Moi non plus, dit en souriant le Juge. Mais je dois me lever pour aller m'excuser auprès d'Hadès d'être parti aussi vite de la fête.

— Et tu es obligé de faire ça maintenant ?

— Oui, répondit le Juge.

— Alors, je viens aussi.

Les amants se levèrent non sans échanger un tendre baiser. Ils se rendirent ensemble dans la salle de bain et n'en sortirent que quarante cinq minutes plus tard, un large sourire sur leurs visages.

00OOO00

Trente minutes plus tard, Rhadamanthe et Kanon se trouvaient à la table du Dieu des Enfers. Ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble.

— Seigneur, je suis désolé d'avoir abandonné la fête hier soir. Vous savez que je n'aime pas ces cérémonies…., le Juge n'eut pas le temps de terminer.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, Rhadamanthe. Tout le monde a bien compris. Alors, as-tu réglé ton problème ? demanda tout sourire le Dieu.

— Il semblerait, oui.

— De quel problème parlez-vous, de ses rêves ? interrogea Kanon.

— Oui, des rêves de Rhadamanthe, répondit Hadès à la place de son Juge.

— Comment avez-vous su ? demanda le juge confus.

Le Dieu sourit en voyant son Juge dans l'embarra. Mais il aimait voir le Spectre décontenancé, cela était si rare.

— Disons que j'ai eu un sacré coup de main. Je me demandais ce qu'il t'arrivait alors j'ai….

— Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour trouver ce qui te tourmentait, dit une voix derrière le Spectre et le Gold qui les fit sursauter.

— Ha, te voilà enfin mon ange ! dit tendrement Hadès.

— Désolé de t'avoir laissé tôt ce matin, une affaire urgente…., l'invité s'approcha de la Déité et lui vola un baiser.

Une drôle d'atmosphère s'invita à la table des quatre hommes. Ni Rhadamanthe ni Kanon ne comprenaient ce qu'il se passait. Le dernier arrivé prit la parole, espérant ainsi éclairer le nouveau couple.

— Alors vous deux, plus envie de vous battre ?

Mais les intéressés ne répondirent rien, bien trop égarés dans leurs pensées. Depuis quand c'est deux là se voyaient ? Ils avaient, en plus, l'air de bien s'entendre. Hadès et son amant souriaient devant la mine déconfite des deux autres.

— Hadès m'a demandé de sonder ton cosmos, fit l'amant en regardant Rhadamanthe. Et lorsque j'ai compris de quoi il s'agissait nous avons décidé de tes vacances, et avons prévu de vous coller ensemble au moindre petit problème - et nous savions que cela arriverait - et nous en avons profité pour fêter ton anniversaire.

— Mais enfin, c'est dégueulasse pour Rhada, s'énerva Kanon.

— KANON ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'appelles comme ça ! Mais je suis d'accord avec Kanon, vous n'aviez pas le droit de….

— Du calme Rhadamanthe ! Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais j'étais inquiet pour toi. Tu faisais peur à tout le monde, tu ne dormais plus et ton travail commençait à en pâtir.

— Personne ne sait à part nous, reprit l'amant d'Hadès. Nous voulions juste t'aider, Rhadamanthe.

Le Juge se détendit et devait bien admettre que, même si cela l'avait fortement dérangé au début, il était ravi du dénouement.

— Alors, c'est merci que je devrais vous dire, dit le Juge en rivant son regard dans celui de Kanon.

— Rhada…., murmura le Gold en prenant la main du Juge qui se trouvait sur la table près de lui et qui ne releva pas le surnom donné par le Gémeaux.

— Tu vois mon ange, nous avions raison de nous en mêler. Tout est bien qui fini bien.

— Comment avez-vous deviné que cela se passerait ainsi, Rhada rêvait de moi, ok ! Mais moi ? Moi je ne pensais pas à lui de cette manière, pas vraiment en tout cas ! demanda le Gémeaux.

— Kanon, ton cosmos est tout autant facile à lire que les autres. Tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu, c'est tout.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kanon.

— T'es-tu demandé pourquoi tu n'avais envie que de le chercher ? Pourquoi tu voulais toujours te battre avec avec lui ? reprit Hadès.

— …..

— Vous voulez dire qu'inconsciemment, lui aussi…..

— Oui tout à fait. Rhadamanthe, toi tu rêvais. Kanon, toi tu te cachais la face en voulant toujours le défier.

Le nouveau couple inter-Sanctuaire s'entre-regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre. Mais, ils ne le souhaitaient pas.

— Comment allez-vous ce matin ? interrogea Hadès.

— Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi ainsi, avoua le Juge qui tenait toujours la main de son amant.

— Je me sens bien, moi aussi, reprit Kanon.

— Donc tout est bien qui fini bien, conclu le Dieu.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

— Et vous depuis quand ça dure ? questionna Kanon.

— Cela fait plusieurs semaines, mais peu de personnes savent. Aussi nous comptons sur votre discrétion, demanda Hadès.

— Pas de problème pour moi, dit le Juge. Mais c'est surprenant.

— Pareil pour moi, affirma Kanon.

Le petit déjeuner prit fin une bonne heure plus tard. Kanon et Rhadamanthe laissèrent le Dieu et son amant pour regagner le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Les vacances du Juge n'étaient pas terminées et ils avaient un après midi plage et baignade à rattraper.

— Merci pour ton aide précieuse, mon ange ! fit Hadès en s'approchant de son bel amant.

— De rien, mon amour, répondit Shion avant qu'Hadès ne lui vole un baiser passionnel.

**FIN**


	6. Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits

**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits**

Comme je vous l'ai annoncé en « introduction » dans le chapitre cinq, je crée cet espace afin de pouvoir répondre aux reviews « anonymes » car je pense que c'est important.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yuna<strong> : Oui tu as raison c'est triste une histoire qui se termine. D'ailleurs je me sens vide !

Ah, l'effet de surprise à fonctionné et j'en suis heureuse. Personne ne s'attendait à ce couple, et franchement je n'en ai eu l'idée qu'en écrivant le prologue…. Et là cela m'est apparu comme évidence mais avec mon cerveau « monté à l'envers » j'en ignore la raison. Mais finalement, il me plait bien ce couple ;D

Je tiens à te remercier pour ta fidélité et tes reviews encourageantes et constructives. Je suis ravie que tu aies passé un bon moment dans mon « univers ». A bientôt, peut-être.

Bises

Shiro'


End file.
